Cinderella
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: "Kau masih mempermasalahkan action figure Buri Buri Zaemon, hn? Maaf aku tak bisa menemukannya di manapun." Ujar Fugaku tenang, tanpa tahu anaknya menggeram kesal di seberang sana./"Bukan Ayah…."/"Aku ingin menikahi Naruto."
1. Pesta Dansa

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan lari, sandalmu tertinggal di tangga, Nona!"/"Ambil saja, jual di pasar loak. Aku tidak butuh!"/"Aduh, gimana ya, kalo dijual satu sisi begini kan nggak mungkin laku?"/kemudian Sasuke melempar sandalnya yang sebelah kanan,"Sialan lo! Dasar matrealistis!", Twoshot mind to RnR?

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :  
**

Humor, Parody, Drama.

**Rating : T**

**Pairing :  
**

SasuNaru

**Warning :  
**

mengandung unsur shounen ai, kadar ke-gajean yang tinggi desertai ketidaknyambungan, OOC parah.

* * *

Di suatu desa terpencil nan indah bernama Konoha, tepatnya perbatasan di dekat hutan terlarang yang kaya akan monster dan serangga beracun. Tersebutlah sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil alias sedang-sedang saja. Warna cokelat dinding rumah itu sudah mulai pudar dan mengelupas, begitu pula dengan dua pilar di sudut teras, tak lagi nampak kokoh. Kusen jendelanya berwarna_ orange  
_

cerah, namun sudah banyak yang lapuk termakan rayap. Ada beberapa jendela yang sudah retak, bahkan pecah, namun sang pemilik rumah sepertinya tak berniat untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru. Gentingnya banyak yang sudah tak layak pakai, bahkan banyak yang hilang karena sering terbawa ketika badai datang. Tak jarang seisi rumah dilanda banjir lokal ketika musim hujan tiba. Pagarnya terbuat dari potongan kayu yang disambung dengan menggunakan paku, dicat hitam namun tak rata. Memasangnyapun seperti asal-asalan, alias asal tancap. Oh sungguh mirisnya rumah ini. Kira-kira, siapakah gerangan yang memiliki rumah dengan ciri-ciri seperti diatas? Disamping pintu tertera papan nama 'Uchiha'. Yak benar sekali, rumah bobrok ini adalah kepunyaan orang yang bermarga Uchiha.

Namun, jika kita lihat kedalam. Penghuni rumah ini yang bermarga Uchiha 'asli' hanya sebutir saja. Hanya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, berambut_ raven_, dan bermata_ onyx_ yang kini tengah mengepel disudut ruangan. Sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke. Matanya kelam mempesona, kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat seperti mayat, rambutnya berwarna biru tua dengan model jabrik mencuat ke belakang, dada bidang, ekspresi wajah datar.

Sasuke tinggal bersama 'Papa Uke' yang bernama Houzuki Suigetsu yang telah berubah marga menjadi Uchiha Suigetsu. Dua tahun ini, ia telah menjabat sebagai orang tua tiri Sasuke. Tentunya setelah menikah dengan papa asli Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Suigetsu membawa kedua anak perempuannya, yang mau tidak mau harus menjadi saudara tiri Sasuke. Yang pertama bernama Uchiha Ino, dan yang kedua bernama Uchiha Karin. Keduanya adalah wanita yang gemar bersolek dan mengoleksi foto-foto orang ganteng, yang salah satunya adalah pangeran di Desa Konoha dan Sasuke -tentu saja sembunyi-sembunyi- sendiri.

Sasuke diperlalukan secara tidak adil oleh sang papa uke, sehari-hari ia harus mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tanpa istirahat dan kenal waktu. Bahkan papa uke dengan segan tak memberinya makan jika belum selesai menyelesaikan tugas-tugas rumah tangga yang

harusnya dikerjakan secara bersama atau gotong royong menurut teori pendidikan kewarganegaraan. Parahnya, Papa Suigetsu sering memberi makan anak tirinya itu hanya dengan sepiring nasi karak dengan terasi udang sebagai lauknya jika hasil pekerjaannya tidak sesuai kemauan Suigetsu. Sungguh miris hidup Sasuke.

Namun, pada kenyataannya. Sasuke adalah anak yang rajin dan penurut, juga terampil dan penuh apresiasi kreativitas. Setiap pekerjaan rumah yang ditanganinya, hasilnya selalu baik, bahkan memuaskan.

Namun jerih payah Sasuke seringkali dipandang sebelah mata oleh papa uke. Sebagus apapun kinerjanya, tetap nasi karaklah yang menjadi teman makannya.

Bukan Sasuke namanya jika hanya diam dan pasrah saja jika diperlakukan dengan tidak terhormat seperti itu. Sudah dipaksa kerja rodi, diberi makan karak? Tanpa lauk pula. Sasuke bukanlah orang lemah yang mau-mau saja ditindas seperti itu. Sasuke adalah lelaki yang sangat memperhatikan asupan gizi dan kesehatan bagi tubuh, tulang, dan giginya. Tiap pagi Ia pergi ke_ gym_ untuk _fitness_ walau sekedar angkat barbel atau_ treadmill.  
_

. Ia juga selalu menggosok gigi dengan pasta gigi tanpa detergen yang aman bagi mulut. Dan jika Suigetsu tidak memberinya makanan bergizi 4 sehat 5 sempurna, dengan senang hati Sasuke akan menendang atau memukul sang papa uke sampai menyerah dan memberinya makanan yang Ia minta. Mengingat Ia juga menguasai beberapa gerakan silat, karena kebanyakan nonton film Jacky Chun. Hal inilah yang membuat selalu ada perang tonjok yang terjadi antara papa dan anak, hingga membuat kaca, kusen, dinding, dan lantai remuk.

Walaupun pada akhirnya Suigetsu yang kalah, ia tetap saja memberi Sasuke makan sepiring nasi karak. Sepertinya Ia sengaja ingin meretakkan tulangnya sendiri.

Kedua putri Suigetsu, Ino dan Karin selalu bersikap buruk pada Sasuke. Tak jarang mereka berbuat semena-mena pada sang adik. Seperti sekarang ini;

"Sasukee~... Sasuke! Dimana kau?" Teriak Ino dengan suara melebihi sembilan oktaf.

"Hoi Sasukecap…." Kali ini Suara Karin yang terdengar.

Sasuke yang sedang mengepel langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dilihatnya Ino baru saja muncul dari balik pintu sedang membawa pakaian kotor ditangan kirinya. Sasuke melengos, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mengepelnya yang belum selesai. Mengetahui sang adik mengacuhkannya, Ino langsung naik pitam. Direnggutnya kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Jangan kau acuhkan kakakmu yang sedang bicara, Sasuke!" Ino menyipitkan matanya, "dengar, cucikan baju kotor ini di sungai. Aku akan memakainya ke kondangan besok malam."

"Bajuku juga, sekalian ya!" Karin melemparkan gaun malam berwarna merah darah tepat didepan adiknya.

Sasuke hanya memandang kedua gadis yang berada di depannya dengan wajah datar, terus begitu selama beberapa menit. Kamudian Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi basah karena memegang kain pel di usapkannya pada ujung bajunya. Lalu ia mengibaskan rambutnya sok gerah,

Sasuke berbisik, "Aku sedang lelah… lakukanlah sendiri, Kakak-kakakku sayang." Background bunga-bunga dan deburan ombak muncul dibelakang Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

Ino dan Karin langsung terperangkap oleh pesona sang adik, terjerat tali tak tampak, terikat, lalu tenggelam dalam euforia kegantengan Sasuke. Kedua -korban- gadis itu tersenyum mesum.

Ino mengangguk pelan, sementara Karin mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan karena melihat sang adik yang tampan itu tersenyum di depan mereka. Kemudian mereka pergi, beranjak dari tempat itu dengan seringaian-yang-masih-kelihatan-mesum-itu. Niat mereka menuruh Sasuke selalu saja berakhir tragis seperti ini.

"Ukh, rasanya menyesal sekali tidak bawa kamera." Ujar Ino sambil memegangi pipinya yang memanas ketika mereka sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Karin mengangguk pasrah, pendarahan di hidungnya belum juga berhenti.

Memang, sepertinya tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan pesona Sasuke-cap kita yang satu ini.

* * *

**Cinderella**

**By**

**Pearl Jeevas**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku adalah salah seorang pria yang beruntung dalam kehidupannya di dunia ini. Ia memiliki keluarga kecil yang hangat; Ia mempunyai istri yang cantik dan penurut, dan begitu mencintai Fugaku. Namanya Uchiha Mikoto. Di tahun kedua pernikahan Fugaku dan Mikoto, mereka di karuniai oleh lahirnya seorang bayi lelaki. Bayi dengan wajah fotokopi diperkecil duplikat ayahnya, mereka mennamai bayi itu; Uchiha Sasuke. Anak pertama sekaligus satu-satunya yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah Sasuke lahir, kehidupan mereka berlangsung sangat bahagia. Sampai pada suatu hari, Mikoto diserang sakit keras kemudian meninggal dunia. Tentu saja pasangan anak-ayah yang ditinggalkan sagat sedih. Di pemakaman Mikotolah, Fugaku bertemu dengan Suigetsu. Saat itu, Suigetsu menawarkan dirinya untuk merawat Sasuke. Berhubung jiwa Fugaku masih labil, diterima sajalah tawaran pria bergigi hiu tersebut.

Fugaku berprofesi sebagai saudagar kaya, karena kepintarannya berdagang, ia begitu disegani oleh penduduk sekitar. Fugaku juga tak jarang membagi ilmunya pada tetangga-tetangga, kan ilmu yang bermanfaat adalah ilmu yang diamalkan. Selain pintar, Ia juga ulet dalam mendalami pekerjaannya. Hampir semua Negara ia jamah untuk berdagang, oleh karena itu Fugaku jadi jarang pulang kerumah walau hanya sekedar menjenguk anak -yang sekarang tidak lagi- semata wayangnya; Sasuke. Akibatya, Fugaku tak tahu selama ini Suigetsu memperlakukan Sasuke dengan kejam.

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke memegang gagang sapu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan malas-malasan. Suigetsu memang menyuruhnya menyapu halaman, namun hal itu tak dilakukannya. Sasuke merasa malas untuk bekerja, karena tadi pagi dia sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan rumah; menguras sumur, mengepel aspal, dan menyikat antena semut yang ada di meja makan. Khusus saat ini, ia ingin tidur tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pohon besar dipinggir sungai, tempat dimana biasanya ia menyendiri ketika mangkir dari tugas yang diberikan Suigetsu. Namun, ketika hendak keluar pagar, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kereta kuda terparkir manis di depan rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang pria berbadan tegap dan berbaju rapih. Pria berambut cokelat diikat ke atas itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Permisi, apakah anda Uchiha?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada kalem. Sasuke mengangguk pelan tanpa bersuara. Perlu diketahui, bahwa Uchiha muda yang satu ini memang sangat pelit bicara. Kadang-kadang malah ia memakai bahasa isyarat dalam komunikasi kesehariannya. (coret kalimat terakhir)

Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah gulungan perkamen yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam tasnya. "Selamat siang, saya Iruka utusan dari kerajaan. Itu adalah undangan pesta dansa oleh yang mulia raja dan ratu Desa Konoha. Undangan itu disebar dengan alasan ingin memperingati kedewasaan pangeran. Pstt jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Kalau pangeran itu sebenarnya masih baru saja mimpi basah. Jika pangeran tahu aku membocorkannya, bisa-bisa aku dihukum gantung." Orang yang diketahui bernama Iruka tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan sedikit tambahan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibicarakan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hebat sekali utusan di depannya ini, menyelesaikan begitu panjangnya kalimat dengan satu tarikan napas. Jemarinya kemudian membuka pita merah yang digunakan untuk mengikat perkamen di tangannya. Memang benar, tulisan yang tertera adalah sebuag undangan pesta dansa. Pesta dansa yang akan diadakan nanti malam di kastil kediaman raja.

"Kau keluarga Uchiha, bukan? Wah, beruntung sekali diundang dalam pesta ratu dan raja. Ohya, pestanya akan diadakan malam ini pukul 19.00 WDK (Waktu Desa Konoha), jangan sampai lupa ya! Raja dan ratu pasti senang bila kau datang. Sekian, terimakasih telah menerima kedatangan saya dengan tangan terbuka. Terimakasih sekali lagi, saya mohon undur diri." Dan pria itupun naik lagi ke atas kereta kuda, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung disamping pagar.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, kemudian melenggang menuju kedalam rumah. Melupakan niatannya untuk tidur siang di bawah pohon rindang.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sasuke! halaman masih kotor! Mengapa tidak kau bersihkan?" Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah, langsung disuguhi sebuah tendangan dari papa ukenya, Suigetsu. Namun dengan mudahnya Sasuke menahan pergelangan kaki sang papa, dan memutarnya. Sehingga Suigetsu memekik kesakitan.

Sasuke balas menendang papa tirinya dengan sedikit meloncat, dan kena telak di dada kanan sang papa.

"Ukh!" Untuk kedua kalinya sang papa memekik kesakitan. Suigetsu langsung naik pitam, disibak rambut silver sebahu yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan

kanannya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk sebuah bogem mentah yang diarahkan pada perut Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil berkelit dengan indah, lalu bersalto kearah kanan dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Sasuke menyibak rambutnya, sambil menatap sang papa dengan pandangan mengejek. Suigetsu tak bergenti disitu saja, ia mengayunkan tangan kirinya dan mengarahkannya pada pipi Sasuke. Namun ketika tangan itu mendekati tubuh pemuda bermata onyx didepannya, Sasuke berhasil menahannya dan…

"Krett"

Suara gemertak 'sesuatu'. Sesuatu…

Err, itu adalah suara tulang yang retak. Lebih jelasnya, tulang hasta sebelah kiri Suigetsu yang patah.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara teriakan pilu oleh sang papa uke yang sukses membuat seluruh ayam-ayam berkokok, anjing menggonggong, kucing mengeong, ular mendesis, macan mengaum, tikus mencicit, dan semut… semut_ ngapain _ya? Ah sudahlah… Ino dan Karin yang sedang menonton_ video hard yaoi_ di kamar mereka langsung lari pontang-panting ke arah sumber suara.

"Papa? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah_ horror_ ketika melihat papanya meringkuk di pojok ruangan sambil memegangi tangan kirinya yang patah.

"Ah, Papa kalah lagi ya pas berantem sama Sasuke?" Ujar atau lebih tepatnya tanya Karin sambil mengusap hidungnya yang mimisan dengan_ tissue_, sepertinya efek nonton_ video_ tadi belum juga hilang. "Ah, Papa payah!" lanjut sang gadis berambut merah setengah tertawa.

"Iya, Papa payah! Papa nggak jantan! Huu." Ino ikut mencibir. Suigetsu memberi kedua anaknya_ deathglare_, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekpsresi. Namun sebenarnya dalam hati ia sudah bersorak kegirangan sambil sujud syukur berterimakasih kepada Tuhan atas kemenangannya selama ini, sambil bergumam_ 'Ha…ha…ha… dasar lemah! Takkan ada yang mampu menyaingi kekuatan dan pesona Uchiha Sasuke'_ . Untung saja baik Karin, Ino, dan Suigetsu tidak mempunyai kelebihan membaca pikiran orang lain. Hingga tak tahu betapa narsisnya Sasuke.

"Kali ini yang patah apa, Pa?" Karin ambil suara lagi. Suigetsu tak menjawabnya, namun menunjuk-nunjuk tangan kirinya yang mulai membiru. "Ooh, Cuma tangan, syukur deh." Karin dan Ino menggut-manggut. Pertengkaran ayah-anak kali ini memang tidak terlalu besar dibanding hari-hari lalu. Buktinya hanya tangan saja yang patah.

"Oh, ya… apa itu yang ditanganmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Ino sembari merebut gulungan perkamen dari genggaman Sasuke dengan kasar, ia membaca isinya, kemudian menyeringai. Ino memberikan perkamen itu pada Karin, dan reaksi yang sama ditampakkan oleh Karin. Kedua gadis itu langsung beranjak. Dengan heboh, mereka menuju kamar.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Suigetsu mengambil gulungan perkamen diatas lantai (setelah ditelantarkan oleh Ino dan Karin). Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika membaca isi perkamen tersebut. "Pesta dansa?" Kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Hei bocah Ayam, karena kau telah dengan seenaknya mematahkan tulangku, kau tidak boleh pergi ke pesta dansa!" Tegas Suigetsu sambil memperlihatkan gigi hiunya.

"Memang siapa yang ingin..." Balas Sasuke datar, kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Eeh?"

* * *

.

* * *

Karin, Ino dan Suigetsu sudah berangkat menghadiri undangan pesta dansa yang bertepatan dengan 'Hari Kedewasaan Pangeran' yang rumornya akan dijadikan hari libur nasional, diperingati oleh seluruh rakyat Konoha setiap tahunnya.

Mreka meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian agar menjaga rumah, sebenarnya itu hanya alasan saja. Supaya Sasuke tidak bisa bertemu pangeran. Ada saja akal para antagonis untuk menghambat jalan cerita.

Kini Si Pemuda pelit bicara itu sedang berkutat dengan sebuah buku tebal dipangkuannya.

Tiba-tiba, ada benda kecil yang bercahaya terang melesat didepannya. Sasuke mendongak, dan menemukan seekor, eh sebuah, mungkin seorang, atau apapun se-se-an yang lainnya. Di depannya sekarang terbang peri kecil berpiyama merah. Walaupun ukurannya kecil, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas warna matanya yang hijau, rambutnya pink panjang, dan dahinya lebar, peri kecil itu kini tengah menyeringai kepada Sasuke.

"Apa kau?" Ujar Sasuke ketus, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju buku di pangkuannya.

"Hallo, Sasuke… perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno! Aku adalah peri_ junior_ yang masih magang di departemen kebahagiaan, kau adalah klien pertamaku… sebutkan keinginanmu!" Ujar sang peri sembari mengepakkan sayapnya lebih cepat.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Ayolah! Akan kukabulkan semua keinginanmu, Tuan Klien." Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kau bersedih karena dilarang oleh ibu tirimu pergi ke pesta dansa, 'kan?" Ujar Sakura sambil menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir, berpose sealay mungkin.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang sedih?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya,"umm…_ well_, tidak... tapi aku yakin kau pasti ingin pergi ke pesta dansa, 'kan? Memohonlah, maka akan kukabulkan!" Paksa Si Peri Sakura.

"Aku malas!" Sasuke menguap lebar, matanya juga sedikit berat.

"Ayolah~! Pergi ke pesta dansa takkan membuatmu lapar, di sana banyak makanan."

"Kau saja yang pergi dari sini, hush!"

"Kumohon… pergilah ke pesta."

"…"

"Kalau kau tidak pergi ke pesta dansa, fiksi ini_ nggak_ bakal selesai, dan aku tak bisa lulus dari magang!"

"Bukan urusanku selesai atau tidak!" Bentak Sasuke, ia sudah mulai risih dengan pemaksaan yang dilakulan oleh benda kecil di depannya.

"Tuan Klien, dengarkan aku!" Sakura memberi penekanan pada tiap kata yang ia lontarkan. "Cerita ini tidak akan berjalan kalau kau menolak pergi ke pesta dansa, jangan membuat otak si penulis makin kacau hanya karena salah satu tokoh dalam fiksinya tidak ikut andil berperan!" Kalimat sang peri nampak menggurui.

Dahi sasuke berkedut, rupanya peri yang satu ini memang benar-benar suka memaksa. "Mau otak penulis kacau atau apalah, kurasa itu bukan urusanku," Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kapuknya yang sudah keras pertanda jarang dijemur.

"Benarkah? Hoo, sepertinya kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang penulis rencanakan kalau kau tetap menolak pergi ke pesta, ya?"

Sasuke mengangangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa penulis akan membuat_ ending_ cerita ini kau akan berakhir tragis dengan mati dimutilasi? Mau?" Nada Sakura nampak mengancam.

Sasuke bergidik.

_Nggak penulisnya, nggak tokoh fiksinya, keduanya sama-sama sinting.  
_

Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Sasuke berada, di dalam istana dimana banyak gadis-gadis bergosip sambil memakan cemilan dan_ whisky_ yang disuguhkan, lebih tepatnya Sasuke sedang menyendiri di dekat balkon yang jauh dari keramaian. Mereka saling memamerkan gelang kalung perhiasan mereka, menyombongkan gaun impor dari luar negri, sepatu mahal, tas kulit yang eksotis, mulai dari kulit ular, buaya, beruang, sampai kulit cicak. Kebiasaan para gadis konglomerat yang kurang kerjaan jika sedang berkumpul. Suasana ini membuat Sasuke muak. Salahkan si peri magang Haruno Sakura yang memaksanya mendatangi pesta semancam ini, Sasuke sangat benci keramaian. Kalau saja tadi Ia tidak diancam dengan berakhir tragis mati di mutilasi, Sasuke lebih memilih tidur di kamarnya atau membaca buku.

Apa lagi dengan kostum seperti ini; gaun putih dengan gembung di mana-mana, hiasan pita berwarna merah muda dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit berada di lengan, rok, dan dada. Dilengkapi sarung tangan dengan warna senada yang menutupi tangannya sebatas siku. Rambut Sasuke yang biasanya model mencuat kebelakang, kini memakai_ wig_ warna biru tua sepinggang. Kalau bisa, Sasuke ingin menyayat peri kecil sialan itu tadi yang telah membuat dirinya jadi seperti sekarang. Dandanan yang norak, apanya peri pembawa kebahagiaan, yang ada sekarang malah kesusahan. Sasuke berani bertaruh peri Haruno itu takkan lulus dari magangnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kain panjang mengembang yang menutupi kakinya, wanita biasa menyebutnya rok. Ia memandang pada apa yang kini menjadi alas kakinya. Sepasang Sandal _Swallow_ berwarna biru tua menghiasi kaki pucatnya. Mengingat gaun mewah dan model rambut elegan seperti tadi memang sangat tidak_ matching_ dengan sandal biru ini. Siapa lagi yang harus disalahkan? Ya memang satu-satunya kambing hitam adalah si peri Haruno. Peri magang itu tak mempunyai sepasang sepatu untuk dipakai Sasuke, alhasil Ia pergi ke pesta dansa dengan Sandal _Swallow_ milik Fugaku yang selama ini bertengger di teras rumahnya.

"Hoi, kenapa diam saja?" Gerutu sesuatu yang berukuran kecil tepat di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara, dan menemukan si peri magang Haruno sedang berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah garang. Tapi, segarang-garangnya Sakura, ia mempunyai ukuran terlalu kecil untuk membuat Sasuke merasa takut. "Sudah sana, cari pangeran dan berdansa bersamanya!" teriak Sakura sambil menendang lengan Sasuke sekeras yang ia bisa.

Namun pada kenyataannya tendangan keras dalam ukuran si peri bisa disamakan dengan jentikan telunjuk anak umur lima tahun, tidak ada apa-apanya. Wajar saja 'kan, jika Sasuke bergeming walaupun yang menendang sudah hampir pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga.

"Mengapa sulit sekali mengaturmu, sih, menyebalkan!" Umpat si peri. Kemudian ia mengedarkan maranya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sang pangeran tentunya. Pandangan matanya terhenti pada seseorang yang sedang duduk sendiri dengan segelas orange juice di tangannya. Sakura langsung menyeringai.

"Hoi Uchiha, temui orang itu! Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu!" Suruh Sakura seenak jidatnya.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut, "apa maksudmu dia, seorang pria?"

Sakura mengangguk, "yang namanya pangeran pasti ber_ gender_ pria, makanya aku mendandanimu seperti ini." Lagi-lagi sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya.

"Aku ini masih normal, Peri Norak." Cibir sang Uchiha muda.

"Ah,_ so what_ ? Yang jelas_ elu_ harus berhasil_ bikin_ dia jatuh cinta!" Ujar Sakura dengan logat Betawi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sasuke mendengus, namun ia tetap beranjak menemui sang pangeran. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum akhirnya berteriak; "Ingatlah, sihir dandananmu akan hilang tepat pukul dua belas, ketika jam dinding berdentang!" peri magang yang ternyata_ fujoshi_ itu lengsung bersorak kegirangan. Karena berhasil menyelesaikan tugas laknat yang telah penulis bebankan padanya.

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke mendekati pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk termenung dengan segelas_ orange juice_ di tangannya.

_Oh, jadi ini ya, pangeran yang barusan mimpi basah itu?  
_

Pikir Sasuke polos. Setelah sampai di depan sang pangeran, Sasuke langsung saja menepuk pundaknya. Sang pangeran pun menoleh, menemukan seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi di depannya. Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak berkeinginan untuk memecahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas,

_oke, hanya tinggal berdansa saja, 'kan? _

"Hoi, ayo dansa denganku!" Ujar Sasuke dengan tanda seru pada akhir kalimatnya. Ya, kata-kata yang berarti sebuah perintah.

Sedangkan sang pangeran hanya mengangguk, masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana bisa ia diajak seorang wanita berdansa. Bukankah harusnya dia yang mengajak, sekarang malah diajak? Apa lagi yang mengajaknya adalah seorang wanita yang berparas cantik. Gaun yang dikenakan juga indah. Cara berjalannya anggun. Ajib~ ok, singkatnya sang pangeran jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Pangeran memasuki lantai dansa. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi sebuah perhatian. Pangeran gitu loh. Banyak gadis-gadis yang melihatnya dengan tatapan iri, dan ada juga yang kagum. Pasangan Sasuke-Pangeran nampak serasi.

Kaki sang pangeran terlihat canggung katika melangkah seirama dengan musik yang mengalun. Tangan sang pangeran hendak memegang pinggang Sasuke, namun segera ditepis. Sang pangeran bingung, kemudian berhenti dan menatap gadis didepannya.

Sasuke merasa dirinya diperhatikan. "Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Hardik Sasuke kepada sang pangeran.

Sang pangeran bergidik. Tak menyangka gadis yang baru beberapa menit ditaksirnya bersikap_ judes_ padanya. Ia belum pernah sekalipun diperlakukan seperti ini. Sasukelah orang pertama yang men-_judes_-inya. Namun, hal ini membuatnya makin kagum dengan Sasuke. baginya, Sasuke adalah gadis yang unik.

Sang pangeran jadi berhasrat melamarnya.

"Ti-tidak, Nona… ayo dansa lagi." Sang pangeran tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia mencoba melangkahkan kaki seirama dengan musik

Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye…

Tumne Na Jaane Kya Sapne Dikhaaye

Ab To Mera Dil Jaage Na Sota Hai

Kya Karoon Haye

_KuchKuch  
_

Hota Hai

Kya Karoon Haye

_KuchKuch  
_

Hota Hai

Ok, mengapa dansa_ waltz_ diiringi lagu India_ Kuch Kuch Hota Hai?  
_

Entah salah putar atau memang sebuah kesengajaan, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Ujar sang pangeran sembari tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan wanita jadi-jadian di depannya tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapakah namamu? wahai putri nan cantik jelita." Sialan Pangeran_ Blonde_ ini, Sasuke yang maskulin dan tampan ini dibilang cantik. Sasuke yang tadinya hendak memukul pipi Naruto, langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Ia masih sadar diri; bahwa sekarang ia sedang berkostum seperti perempuan.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Aku, Sa..."

Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong...

Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong...

Dong... Dong... Dong... Dong...

Lonceng berdentang dua belas kali (bisa dihitung sendiri). Ada yang tahu setelah ini apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?

.

.

.

Yang jelas Sasuke tidak akan mainan tap jongkok atau petak umpet. Melainkan Sasuke langsung berlari pontang-panting keluar kastil sambil mengangkat rok gembungnya. Mencoba lari dari Sang Pangeran.

"Nona! Mengapa kau lari? Baru jam dua belas juga!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke yang melesat jauh di depannya.

Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang hanya lari, lari, dan lari. Ia harus lari dan menghilang sebelum Naruto melihatnya berubah dengan pakaian gembel lagi. Sialnya, saat disihir tadi, Sasuke hanya memakai boxer hitam gambar_ love love_ dan kaus compang-camping bekas dipakai pel-pelan(?).

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Namun naas, sandalnya yang sebelah kiri terlepas dari kaki mulusnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mengambilnya. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Sasuke meninggalkan sandal itu sendirian di tangga. Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto berlari hendak mengampirinya.

_Mampus._

Sasuke mempercepat pelariannya. Bisa-bisa dia dituntut karena telah menipu pangeran dengan menyamar sebagai perempuan.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan lari, sandalmu tertinggal di tangga, Nona!" Naruto memungut Sandal _Swallow_ warna biru yang tadi ditelantarkan Sasuke.

"Ambil saja, jual di pasar loak. Aku tidak butuh!" Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh ataupun berhenti sejenak.

Naruto kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aduh, gimana ya, kalo dijual satu sisi begini kan nggak mungkin laku?"

Sasuke langsung berhenti, kemudian melepas sebelah sandalnya yang satu lagi. Kemudian Sasuke melempar sandalnya yang sebelah kanan,"Sialan lo! Dasar Pangeran_ matrealistis_!" Sasuke pun pergi, menghilang sampai tak terlihat dari halaman kastil sambil marah-marah, sampai keluar dua tanduk berwarna merah di atas kepalanya.

Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat kepergian sang pujaan hati. Ia bersumpah akan mencarinya besok. Tak peduli harus menjelajahi dunia, biarpun harus naik gunung dan turuni lembah, walaupun harus menyelami Samudra Antartika atau empang sebelah kastil. Pokoknya sang pangeran sudah bernadzar!

"Aku 'kan belum tahu namamu, Nona."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Fict ini bisa dibilang pelampiasan author karena nilai-nilai jeblok, dan peringatan berduka cita karena speedy dirumah saya dicabut sama mamake. Maaf ya, yang nungguin MCAM, minggu-minggu ini bakal di update kok! maafkan saya membuatmu menunggu, Fujoshi Nyasar.

So, bagaimana fict kali ini? Lucu? Garing? Basah? Nyemek? *halah

tuangkan pendapat kalian dalam halaman review, ya! Yang baca wajib review... saya menerima semua bentuk kritik, saran dan flame.

Terimakasih sudah mau baca~


	2. Gagal Kawin

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor, Parody, Drama.

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : mengandung unsur shounen ai, kadar ke-gajean yang tinggi desertai ketidaknyambungan, OOC parah.

* * *

"Bundo."

Sang Pangeran memandang Ratu dengan tatapan memohon, sedangkan yang ditatap menggubrisnya. Pangeran berambut pirang berantakan karena tidak pernah pernah disisir itu menggembungkan pipinya, berpura-pura merajuk. Namun, sepertinya hati Ratu sama sekali tik tergerak melihat anak semata wayangnya sedang pundung sambil menggaruk lantai di bawahnya dengan jari telunjuk. Pangeran dengan nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto kini tengah memohon sesuatu pada ibunya. Namun karena ibunya tidak menuruti, jadilah dirinya seperti sekarang ini.

"Bundo, ayolah. Biarkan aku…." Ujar sang pangeran, ia menarik-narik lengan baju kebangsaan ibunya.

Sang ibu menghela napas," jangan merayuku, sekeras apapun usahamu takkan pernah kukabulkan!" Sang Ratu kini tengah mencoba menyingkirkan tangan berwarna_ tan_ yang mencolek-colek lengannya.

"Bundo, kumohon, aku ini sudah cukup umur." Naruto mengguncang pelan lengan ibunya.

Sedangkan Sang Ratu tetap bergeming. Kebiasaan merengek putranya tak kunjung hilang juga. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kalau keinginannya tidak dipenuhi Naruto selalu merajuk. Bahkan pernah sampai guling-guling di lantai. Namun, karena Naruto adalah anak yang anti kuman cinta akan kebersihan. Pastinya sebelum guling-guling, Ia menyapu dan mengepel lantai sampai bersih, tidak lupa memakai sabun pel wangi jeruk kesukaannya. Setelah dipastikan bersih dengan pendeteksi kuman, barulah Naruto melaksanakan acara guling-gulingnya.

"Belum, belum pangeran. Umur belasan tahun masih belum matang untuk itu!" Tegas Sang Ratu. Ia menyibakkan rambut merah panjangnya, kegerahan karena putra tersayangnya masih saja menggelayut di lengannya.

"Ayolah Bundo, aku ingin sekali meminangnya. Bundo tidak pernah baca cerita fiksi, ya? Contohnya saja pangeran di cerita Putri Salju, atau di cerita Beauty and The Beast, kalau tidak di cerita Cinderella. Semua pangeran disana menikah di usia yang relatif muda, Bundo! Ayolah Bundo, umurku sudah 17 tahun, dan kurasa aku sudah cukup dewasa." Naruto terus saja merengek sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah jangan_ ngarang_! Tahu dari mana kamu, kalau umur pangeran-pangeran di dalam cerita fiksi umurnya masih muda? " Ratu tetap saja tidak mengindahkan rengekan anaknya.

"Mereka belum keriput, kayak Bundo!" Jawab Naruto innocent dan tanpa dosa.

Sang Ratu melongo, kemudian dahinya langsung berkedut. "Kurang ajar! Dasar anak durhaka! Kukutuk engkau jadi batu!" Ratu berambut merah itu marah besar, ia meneriakkan sebuah kutukan kepada pangeran hanya karena dikatai keriput. "Anaknya siapa _E__nte_? beraninya ngatain_ ane_ keriput!" Ratu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Aa-ano Bundo... daku 'kan anak Bundo?" Jawab Naruto setengah gugup, ia mundur ke belakang berusaha kabur dari cengkraman ibunya.

"GYAAAH!_ WEAPOON_ !" Secara tiba-tiba muncul bara api mengelilingi ratu, bara api itu kemudian berputar dan menuju satu titik, tempat dimana Naruto berdiri. Gawat Bundo yang satu ini, bisa-bisanya menyerang anak sendiri.

"Ampun Bundo!" Naruto meringkuk dipojokan dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

_"FIRE_!" Api dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang ia lakukan hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Ia menyesal, mengapa sebelum menyindir bundonya keriput, ia tidak menikmati satu atau dua mangkuk ramen dengan segelas_ orange juice_ terlebih dahulu? Ia berjanji pada diri sendiri akan banyak-banyak bersedekah pada fakir miskin dan ta'mir masjid kalau masih diberi kesempatan hidup dengan wajah ganteng seperti sedia kala. Tidak, Naruto tidak boleh mati sekarang, fiksi ini belum selesai, dan kalau Naruto mati sekarang,_ readers_ pasti akan kecewa dan marah-marah pada penulis.

_"Calm down_ , Kushina!" Seseorang berteriak kencang sambil menyiram api disekitar Ratu Kushina dengan satu ember air yang diambil dari empang sebelah kastil. "Jangan bertindak di luar skrip,_ Honey_. Kalau kau benar-benar mengutuk anakmu jadi batu, cerita ini akan berubah judul jadi Narukundang,_ dong_?" Seseorang itu kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Kushina. Seseorang itu adalah seorang pria berambut pirang agak sedikit panjang dari Naruto, warna mata biru, postur badan tegap nan mempesona.

"Minato, aku…aku…." Kata Kushina setengah tergagap, kemudian ia memandangi kedua tangannya yang tadi hampir saja melukai anak semata wayang (golek) mereka. Kushina menyesal.

_"Eling_, Kushina…_ Eling_…." Minato geleng-geleng kepala, Naruto manggut-manggut mengiyakan, dan Kushina gemetaran. Kushina langsung berlari ke arah mushola yang ada di dalam kastil, setelah ini ia akan sholat taubat dan menangis meminta ampun kepada Tuhan.

Menyisakan Minato dan Naruto, berdua saja.

"Jadi?" Kata Minato mengawali obrolan. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Be-begini, Pakndo," Naruto memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Hamba ingin meminang seseorang, Pakndo." Naruto berkata sepelan mungkin, masih trauma dengan penyerangan yang dilakukan ibunya. Ia takut mungkin saja kali ini sang ayah akan berubah menjadi_ mode gundam_ dan menyerangnya dengan tembakan beam.

Minato terdiam.

Rasa takut di dalam diri Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Kini, dalam bayangannya, molekul tubuh ayahnya sudah mulai bermutasi dan pada akhirnya sang ayah berubah menjadi makhluk hijau besar alias Hulk yang sudah siap mematahkan tulang-tulangnya.

"Pakndo? Ada yang salah?" ujar Naruto takut-takut, ia memandangi sang bapak yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah, giginya gemretak, hidungnya kembang kempis, tangannya terkepal, alisnya naik satu, ah eksperesi wajah yang aneh.

"Oh," respon sang bapak. "Boleh kok, yasudah, kapan nikahnya?"

Naruto langsung bersorak kegirangan mendengar jawaban sang bapak, ia berlari-lari memutari pilar disudut ruangan sambil menyanyikan lagu '_ We Are The Champions, my pet_'.

Kushina yang baru saja datang dari kamarnya untuk mengambil mukena dan sajadah melongo, begitu mudahnya anaknya ini mendapat restu dari dari sang bapak. Kushina hendak menyampailkan keberatan, namun nampaknya keputusan Minato sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Minato sepertinya juga senang dengan keputusan yang ia buat sendiri, buktinya sekarang ia tertawa bahagia melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

"Jadi, siapa calonnya?" Tanya Minato, Naruto kemudian berhenti sejenak lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu asal usul gadis 'itu', dia belum sempat menyebutkan namanya. Yang Naruto ketahui hanya rambut biru tua sepinggang, mata hitam kelam, kulit pucat, dan Sandal_ Swallow_ . Ah, ya! Mungkin dengan petunjuk_ Sandal Swallow_ itu dapat mencari jejak sang pujaan hati. Tapi Naruto jadi sedikit pesimis, pasalnya Sandal_ Swallow_ adalah sandal sejuta rakyat Konoha, akan sulit menemukan gadisnya jika hanya berpacu pada sandal ini. "Entahlah, Pakndo. Hamba sendiri juga sedikit bingung, jejak yang dia tinggalkan hanyalah dua pasang Sandal _Swallow_ ini." Naruto berbicara dengan nada kecewa, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Minato nampak berpikir, tak lama kemudian, muncul cahaya redup dari lampu hemat enerji di atas kepala Minato. "Kita pasang pamflet saja, Pangeran?" Minato nyengir.

Sang Pangeran mengangguk antusias, lalu berlari kedalam dekapan bapaknya. "Hamba senang sekali, Pakndo Minato adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang mengertiku!" Kalimat Naruto secara tidak langsung menyindir Kushina yang kini dahinya kembali berkedut.

* * *

.

* * *

Di tengah hutan, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat sedang berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya, sepertinya ia sedang menahan marah. Ia memakai kaus putih compang-camping yang sudah bernoda, namun baju itu mempunyai wangi seperti karbol yang biasa dipakai untuk mengepel. Ia memakai_ boxer _hitam gambar_ love love_ berwarna merah jambu. Siapa gerangan pemuda itu? Ya, pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke baru saja menghadiri Pesta Kedewasaan Pangeran atas paksaan peri magang Sakura Haruno. Peri_ fujoshi_ itu seenak dahi menyuruh Sasuke memikat hati pangeran, oh ayolah, sampai saat ini Uchiha Sasuke masih berstatus lelaki normal. Sakura juga mengancam akan memutilasinya bila menolak untuk datang. Dan sekarang, setelah semua keinginannya dipenuhi, Sasuke ditelantarkan begitu saja._ Dasar peri sialan, tunggu pembalasan dendamku!_

Sasuke berjalan maju terus, tanpa menghiraukan telapak kakinya berdenyut karena menginjak kerikil, wajar saja karena sekarang ia berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Sandal swallow semata wayangnya tertinggal ditangga istana (dan yang satu lagi si lempar). Bagaimana nanti jika Fugaku menanyai kemana hilangnya sandal itu? Harus menjelaskan dengan kalimat apa nanti? Ah, Sasuke jadi pusing sendiri.

Fugaku ya… sudah lama rasanya Sasuke tidak bertemu ayah aslinya. Beliau terlalu cinta dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan berdagangnya hingga membiarkan anaknya tinggal di gubuk derita bersama papa uke tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya. Fugaku terlalu gila kerja (gila duit) hingga tak sadar, kelakuannya menimbulkan kesengsaraan bagi Sasuke. Apa, jangan-jangan Fugaku sudah lupa pada Sasuke? Apa Fugaku tidak tahu anaknya kini sedang hidup terlunta-lunta yang kesehariannya hanya makan nasi karak?

_Fugaku sedang apa ya, sekarang?  
_

Ah, mengapa Sasuke jadi melankolis seperti ini? sama sekali tidak Uchihayis.

"Guk…guk…." Sesuatu yang kecil mendekati Uchiha.

Guk? Sasuke merasa familiar dengan suara seperti itu. Ah, itu mungkin ular, dan bunyi 'guk' adalah desisan ular. Eh… Bukan, tapi itu burung. Ya, itu adalah suara cicitan burung. Sudahlah, jangan bercanda lagi, suara 'guk' itu pasti suara semut.

Sasuke menunduk dan menemukan makhluk berkaki empat dengan mata sayu, telinga turun, lidahnya terjulur. Oh_ Kami_! Mengapa Sasuke bisa lupa, suara 'guk' itu pasti hanya binatang bernama kambing yang mempunyainya.

Sasuke kemudian jongkok tepat di depan makhluk apalah itu, ia mengelus kepalanya. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada makhluk itu.

"Guk, guk, guk, guk," makhluk itu menggonggong seolah berkata sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke manggut-manggut, "Kau lapar? Aku juga juga, tadi belum sempet ngambil makanan."

"Guk, Guk! Guk!"

"Ah, jangan ikut! Kau tau, makananku sehari-hari cuma nasi karak sama terasi udang, emang kambing seperti kau doyan terasi?"

"Guuuk~," makhluk yang disebut 'kambing' oleh Sasuke nampak merajuk, kedua telinganya makin turun, tanda kecewa berat.

"Udah sana, pergi! Aku mau pulang." Sasuke mencoba mengusir makhluk di depannya, namun makhluk itu bergeming. Ketika Sasuke beranjak dari jongkoknya, makhluk itu malah mengikuti Sasuke dengan tampang memelas.

Malam makin dingin, sinar bulan juga makin terang, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya ia harus sampai di gubuk derita atau harus rela terserang demam. Makhluk kecil itu terus saja mengikuti Sasuke, seolah pemuda pucat itu adalah induknya.

"Hoi, Kambing buduk. Pergi sana! Jangan ikut, ntar Kau disiksa sama Si Gigi Hiu kalo ikut!" Sasuke mencoba mengusir, namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Karena makhluk itu sekarang berputar di kaki Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian mengangkat makhluk itu.

"Oke, Kau ikut aku pulang? Puas?" Ajaibnya, si 'Kambing' langsung mengangguk antusias sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Oke, 'Mbing, mulai sekarang kau jadi peliharaanku." Sasuke mengangkat 'kambing' barunya keatas, seperti menggoda anak bayi.

"Mbing?"

"Guk?"

"Ah, rasanya aneh kalo manggil pake nama gitu. Enaknya kamu kunamai apa, ya?"

"Guk,guk,guk!"

"…"

"Kaing!"

"Mulai sekarang namamu 'Kucing', nggak buruk kan?"

"Guk!"

_Well_, mulai detik ini, disaksikan oleh rembulan dan hembusan angin. Sasuke mempunyai kambing bernama kucing yang berbunyi 'guk'.

* * *

**Cinderella**

**By**

**Pearl Jeevas**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Jadi ini yang namanya percetakan ya, Yang Mulia?" Naruto berdecak kagum pada bangunan didepannya. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah ke tempat dengan peralatan elektronik. Maklum, kesehariannya ia selalu mendekam di istana untuk belajar kenegaraan dan berlatih pedang, pastilah tak sempat pergi ke tempat-tempat umum seperti sekarang.

"Di sini kita akan membuat pamflet pengumuman pencarian calon istrimu, Pangeran." Ujar sang raja bijak, mereka baru saja turun dari kereta kuda. Minato meraih pundak anaknya, menuntunnya memasuki percetakan. Sedangkan Naruto masih mangap terkagum-kagum. Pasangan ayah-anak memasuki kawasan percetakan, Naruto makin terkagum, sedangkan Minato cengar-cengir.

"Permisi Tuan, aku hendak memesan beberapa lembar pamflet." Ujar Minato pada seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka, Minato mengira dia adalah_ shop keeper_.

"Hn." Si shop keeper menjawab singkat.

"Bisa kutahu berapa harga untuk satu lembarnya?"

"Hn."

"Err, aku tak mengerti apa arti kata 'hn'mu itu, Tuan?" Minato mulai geram pada_ shop keeper_ di depan mereka, dari tadi hanya menjawab 'hn' saja tanpa melakukan gerakan yang berarti. Si membalik badannya, dan menemukan dua orang dengan wajah mirip sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan mata besar sebelah._ shop keeper Shop keeper_ memandangnya tajam, sukses membuat pasangan bapak-anak merinding. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku setebal kamus kedokteran, dan melemparkannya ke atas meja tepat di depan kedua tamu_ blonde_nya. "Selamat datang di percetakan kami, saya Fugaku akan memandu dan menjawab semua pertanyaan anda. Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat karena pagi ini cuaca cerah. Kedua, apa yang anda butuhkan? Ah... Dari wajah Anda, sepertinya Anda sedang mencari pamflet. Silahkan anda pilih desain pamflet seperti apa yang nantinya akan anda pesan, semua desain ada dalam buku itu. Mulai dari gambar binatang yang lucu dan imut-imut, gambar gadis-gadis seksi bermain voli pantai, bahkan ada pula desain sederhana bergambar pegunungan yang menyejukkan hati serta pikiran. Saya juga akan memberikan diskon 1% untuk setiap pembelian seratus lembar, berlaku kelipatan." Si_ shop keeper_ berbicara layaknya_ salesman_ yang mengejar pelanggan. Hey, bukankah dia memang _salesman_?

Minato mengerutkan dahinya, "ah, kukira kau orangnya pendiam." Kemudian ia membuka buku tebal di depannya.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi tidak kalau urusan bisnis." Mata si shop keeper yang tadinya berwarna hitam_ onyx_ berubah menjadi kehijauan, seringaian seram muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

Setelah lama membuka halaman-halaman buku desain, mata Minato terhenti pada salah satu gambar yang baginya menarik. "Ah, bagaimana kalau ini saja, pangeran?" Tanya sang raja pada putranya, mencoba memberi kesempatan berdialog setelah lumanyan lama terlupakan.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab,"desain apa ini, Pakndo? Hamba belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya." Sang pangeran rupanya kagum pada desain yang baru saja ditunjuk oleh bapaknya.

Minato menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, "entahlah, pengeran. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Sang raja kemudian menatap si shop keeper yang bernama Fugaku, meminta penjelasan.

Fugaku tersenyum, benaknya bersorak kini saatnya aku menampilkan kehebatan. "Ehem, jadi begini. Desain dinamakan batik, desain asli dari salah satu Negara di Asia Tenggara. Harganya cukup terjangkau, hanya 1000¥ perlembarnya, dan saya akan memberi diskon 1% jika tuan-tuan memesan seratus lembar." Lagi-lagi seringaian seram muncul, membuat pasangan bapak-anak yang melihatnya bergidik.

"Desainnya unik, Pakndo. Kita ambil yang ini saja." Mata Naruto blink-blink melihatnya, tangannya terus ia kepalkan, alisnya naik turun, tanda tak sabar pamphlet itu akan segera jadi dan dirinya bisa menemukan sang pujaan hati.

Minato terkekeh, "yasudah, ambil yang ini saja. Aku pesan seratus lembar."

Fugaku matanya langsung berubah hitam-hijau-hitam-hijau, tidak sabar berapa besar keuntungan yang akan diperolehnya setelah ini. "pilihan tepat! Karena setiap seartus lembar untuk desain ini, anda berhak mendapatkan foto-foto Karena Kapoor, Kajol, dan Ranee, bagaimana?"

Mata Naruto makin blink-blink mendengarnya, hidungnya sudah kembang kempis sampai berbuah (?). sudah desainnya bagus, diberi diskon 1%, dapet foto-foto pemain film india wanita cantik lagi. Betapa beruntungnya pangeran kita yang satu ini.

"Jadi, total keseluruhan biaya." Kata Fugaku sambil menghitung sesuatu di kalkulator mini bermotif bunga-bunga dan lope miliknya. "Biaya pamphlet seratus lembar adalah 100.000, biaya tanya 2.000, biaya melihat desain 3.500, biaya memegang pintu 1000, mendorong pintu 15.000, duduk di sofa 1.250, bersandar 550, biaya masuk took 12.900, biaya senyumanku ini yang paling mahal 1.500.000. Jadi totalnya 5 juta yen, sudah termasuk PPN, aksesoris dan batrai dijual terpisah." Fugaku mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Minato dan Naruto melongo, lebar sekali. Saking lebarnya mungkin bola basket bisa masuk dengan mudahnya. Minato kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anaknya,"pangeran, nggak jadi nikah nggak papa,ya? Kalau ngeluarin duit segitu banyaknya, bisa-bisa pakndo harus jual sawah dulu."

"Emang Pakndo punya sawah?" tanya Naruto innocent.

"Enggak sih, maksud pakndo jual sawahnya orang." Minato nyengir. "_Ano_, nggak bisa biayanya diturunin sedikit? Aku 'kan raja, jadi ya…" Minato mencoba menawar.

Tapi dengan cepat Fugaku menggeleng,"tidak bisa!"

"Ayolah."

"Tidak, oke, tambah 500.000 sebagai biaya menggeleng."

_Dasar penjaga toko sableng! Dasar matrialistis, sialan, orang penuh perhitungan. Semoga Kami-sama mengampuni semua dosamu!_

"Kalau tidak mau, yasudah keluar saja…." Ujar Fugaku sinis.

Kalau saja Minato bukan raja, pasti sekarang bogem mentah sudah melayang di pipi si_ shop keeper_.

"YA! Aku pergi, dan aku berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan orang_ matre_ sepertimu!" Bentak Minato keras, sampai-sampai pita suaranya hampir sobek. Minato langsung menyeret putranya yang meringkuk lemas,_ gagal kawin, gue gagal kawin_. Begitulah kurang kebih isi hati sang pangeran.

"Biaya marah-marah 10.000."

"GAH!"

* * *

.

* * *

Naruto putus asa, dirinya terancam gagal kawin karena musim kemarau (?). Akhirnya, demi menyejukkan hati yang sedih, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan santai di pinggir sungai yang tidak jauh dari kastil. Kalau saja tadi Pakndonya mau merogoh kocek lebih dalam, atau mau menjual sawah milik tetangga, pasti dirinya kini bisa menemukan jejak sang pujaan hati.

"Tuhan."

Naruto mengadahkan tangannya ke langit, ia berdoa dengan seluruh ketulusan hatinya. Ia mencoba memasrahkan semuanya kepada Yang Di Atas.

"Jika dia memang jodohku, dekatkanlah."

Naruto tidak mau dengan yang lain, yang ia suka hanya sang pemilik Sandal_ Swallow_ biru itu. Ia tidak mau harus bersanding dengan gadis yang bukan dirinya. Walau baru pertama kali bertemu, sebagian hati Naruto sudah berhasil diikat dan dibawa olehnya

"Jika dia bukan jodohku, jodohkanlah."

Naruto tidak mau mati perjaka.

"Jika memang dia benar-benar bukan jodohku, jangan jodohkan dia dengan yang lain."

Oke, kali ini doanya sudah mulai melunjak.

"Guk!"

Naruto bergidik, "oh, Tuhan, mengapa kau balas doaku dengan gonggongan?"

Entah pikiran Naruto kalut, atau memang dirinya asli orang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia bicara seperti itu.

Seekor 'kambing' berlari mendekati Naruto yang sedang dalam posisi berdoa tadi (ia bersimpuh, tangannya mengadah keatas, wajahnya memelas). Kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati makhluk kecil itu sedang menjilat lututnya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak membalas doaku dengan gonggongan." Naruto menghela napas.

Kemudian ia mengelus pelan kepala makhuk berliur itu. Lalu dengan segenap kekuatan, Naruto mengangkatnya. "Siapa namamu, Anjing Kecil?"tanya Naruto pada makhluk itu, yang ternyata adalah anjing.

"Guk!"

"Aaaw, siapa pemilikmu? Mengapa kau berjalan sendiri?"

"Guk, kaing, kaing."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian ia mendekap anak anjing itu.

_Sreek_

Suara daun kering terinjak, spontan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah sumbernya. Ia mendapati seseorang, berparas tampan, berambut biru tua, mata hitam kelam, kulit pucat.

_Si pemilik sandal swallow! Tapi kok, Cowok?_

_What the?_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

AN: maaf! Beribu maaf saya ucapkan. Padahal ini fict SN, mengapa readers mengira ini NS ya? Apa karena naru yang jadi pangeran? Yasudah, untuk berjaga-jaga saya ubah deh pairnya! Oya, kayaknya ini nggak bisa jadi twoshot deh, tapi tenang aja chapternya nggak banyak-banyak kok! Paling banter ya 5.

Kayaknya saya kehilangan sense of romance deh, akibatnya MCAM nggak bisa di update duluu~ *plak. TOLONG! Temukan sense of romance sayaa.

Oke, segitu dulu curhatnya, bagaimana chapter kali ini? Garing? Basah? Nyemek?

Tuangkan perasaan kalian dalam sepiring review.

Terimakasih suda mau baca~

Special thanks to:

**Chary Ai TemeDobe, luciellucifer, Namikaze Sakura, Meiko Namikaze, Rhie chan Aoi sora, Kuro no Shiroi, Namikaze Hanaan, Eleannore Lloyd, Akira Fujikaze, Ada aja, Keiko no Midori, Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta, Ri-EroFujo, little' Hikari Namikaze, NowaHiro KamiSama.**

Maaf belum bisa membalas repiu kalian! Saya janji jika ada waktu pasti dibalas kok! xD


	3. Lamaran

"Apa? Kamu mau meminang anak saudagar matre itu? Tidak usah! Lagipula kekayaan kita takkan habis dimakan tujuh turunan."/

_kekayaan apanya, buat beli pamflet aja nggak sanggup  
_

, gumam Naruto.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto  
**

© Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :  
**

Humor, Parody, Drama.

**Pairing :  
**

SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Warning :  
**

mengandung unsur shonen ai, kadar ke-gajean yang tinggi desertai ketidaknyambungan, ada pula zat-zat senyawa Bolywood, OOC parah.

AN: author lagi seneng banget, soalnya berhasil dapet lagunya anime kekkaishi akai ito yang full version! Uhuy! Setelah dua tahun lebih mencari~ akhirnya dapat juga. #abaikan

* * *

"Kucing?" Kata Sasuke datar, ia mendapati peliharaannya –kucing, anjing, kambing, atau apalah- dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang familiar baginya. Pemuda berambut_ blonde_ acak-acakan, Sasuke langsung mengetahui pemuda itu adalah si pangeran yang baru saja bermimpi basah. Sasuke berjalan mendekati sang pangeran, "kembalikan kucingku." Ujarnya datar, sambil menatap pangeran dengan tatapan tajam, setajam golok yang baru saja diasah.

Naruto yang tadinya sempat tercengang karena bertemu orang yang mirip dengan gadis yang dicarinya langsung mengernyit. "Kucing? Apa yang kau maksud anak anjing ini?" Tanyanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "dasar_ dobe_, anak TK saja tahu kalau yang kau gendong itu kambing." Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berpose ala model majalah aneka (aneka satwa).

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mungkin pikirannya masih kalut karena gagal kawin, sehingga matanya menjadi sedikit rabun, bisa-bisanya ia mengira makhluk di dekapannya ini adalah anjing. "Tadi kau memanggilnya kucing?" Kini si 'kambing' menjilat pipi Naruto dengan ganas.

"Hn." Jawab si pelit omong, untung Sasuke tidak menjawab pakai bahasa isyarat. Kalau menjawab pakai bahasa isyarat bisa_ berabe_.

Ah, rasa-rasanya Naruto pernah dengar kata-kata seperti itu, tapi dimana ya?

"Hoo… nama yang unik." Naruto manggut-manggut mengiyakan, padahal dalam hati ia mencaci_ 'cih, dasar nggak kreatif, kenapa kambing imut kayak begini dinamain kucing?__ Bukannya Alejandro atau Roberto. Atau paling enggak dinamain Sahrukhan, siapa tahu nanti dia ikut terangkat derajatnya karena kesamaan nama dengan pemain film India.'_ Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk mengambil kambingnya dari dekapan Naruto. Naruto pun dengan pasrah mengembalikan kepada sang pemilik. Setelah si kambig kembali, Sasuke buru-buru berbalik dan melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto. Sasuke sungguh tidak ingin mempunyai urusan yang lebih panjang dengan pangeran.

"Ng,_ ano._ Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut, ia memainkan kedua ujung-ujung jari telunjuknya. Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung sampai Naruto melihat pundak pemuda di depannya sedikit bergoyang. Sasuke memutar balik badannya, mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Naruto merasa jantungnya berdebar halus ketika melihat paras tampan orang itu._ Tidak salah lagi! Pasti dialah si pemilik Sandal Swallow!_

"Mungkin…." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hal ini membuat hati Naruto yang tadinya bersedih, berubah drastis menjadi berbunga-bunga. Ada berkahnya juga ia gagal membeli pamflet.

"Um, kalau aku boleh bertanya lagi," pemuda berambut_ blonde_ itu_ nyengir_. "Apa kau–pemilik–um–benda pusaka ini?" Naruto mengeluarkan benda yang katanya 'pusaka' dari saku celananya. Sebuah Sandal_ Swallow_ kumal dengan tali penahan yang sudah hampir putus ditampakkan oleh sang pangeran. Kemudian ia menyerahkan sandal pusaka itu ke tangan Sasuke.

_Viola__, Sandal__ Swallow__ milik ayah!'_ batin Sasuke kegirangan. Ia merebut sandal itu dari tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan yang lain dipakai untuk menggendong Si Kucing. "Iya, ini punyaku, makasih sudah Kau–-," suara Sasuke mengecil._ Mampus_, rasanya Sasuke ingin minum baygon lalu pura-pura mati. Dengan mudahnya ia keceplosan dan membuka jati dirinya hanya karena pancingan sepasang Sandal_ Swallow_.

_What the hell_?

Naruto sumringah, -dengan spontan- langsung sujud syukur sambil membaca_ sholawat_ karena keberhasilannya menemukan sang 'putri' -ralat- mungkin 'putra'? "Kau, gadis yang waktu itu 'kan?"

Sasuke sempat punya ide untuk pura-pura pingsan, biar terbentur tanah atau batu, lalu bilang kalau lupa ingatan. Atau menceburkan diri ke sungai, membiarkan tubuhnya terbawa arus, dan menghilang dari hadapan si_ blonde_ ini. Namun semua pikiran aneh itu segera ditepisnya, "mu-mu-mu-mungkin kau salah orang." Sasuke hendak beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang, namun urung karena tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Kau adalah orang yang kucari! Ikutlah denganku ke istana!" Pinta Naruto dengan tampang-tampang–kebelet-ngelamar.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "bisa saja aku hanya mirip dengan orang yang Kau cari. Sku punya alibi, saat itu aku sedang membaca komik di kamar. Mana mungkin aku bisa pergi ke pesta dansa, Pangeran?" Kata Sasuke bergaya ala tersangka di_ anime Detective Conan_.

"Ha?" Pangeran Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, sudah kubilang, aku bukan putri yang kau car–UADOO." Tiba-tiba seorang lebih tepatnya sebuah –atau seekor? entahlah- menendang belakang kepala Sasuke hingga yang bersangkutan_ nyusruk_ mencium tanah.

"Dasar _baka_! Ternyata klien_ ane_ benar-benar_ dobe_!" sesuatu yang tadi menendang Sasuke ternyata adalah si peri_ fujoshi_, Haruno Sakura. Ia menggulung lengan piyama kebesarannya, "_Ente_tau nggak sih, secara nggak langsung_Ente_ngaku ke pangeran kalo _Ente _'si putri' yang meninggalkan Sandal_ Swallow_ itu! Nggak bisa banget_ Ente_ jaga alibi!" kata Sakura geram.

_Ah… iya, ya_. Sasuke mendadak sadar, setelah kram otak berkepanjangan.

"Sas,_ Ente_ nggak pernah baca buku Sherlock Homles, ya?" kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ngg,_ ano_… bukannya yang benar itu; Sherlock Holmes?" sela Naruto.

Sakura langsung memberi_ death glare_ 'diam lo' pada Naruto. "_Ente_ nggak pernah baca komik Conan atau Detective School Q?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya setelah kejadian salah eja tadi.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tsk,_ Ente_ nggak pernah nonton_ anime_nya?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng lagi. "_Ente_ tau 'kan, sehari-hari_ ane_ cuma disuruh bersih-bersih mulu sama si gigi hiu?" Entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai memakai bahasa_ ane-ente_ ?

"Miris banget hidup_ Ente_, Sasuke._ Ane_ sih sehari-hari nongkrongin_ cyber12_ buat_ download anime_. Lain waktu bakal_ ane_ kasih deh_ file_ nya." Di rasa-rasa, kok sepertinya obrolan mereka sudah mulai_ out of topic_, ya?

_Oke, back to story_.

Naruto merendahkan badannya, ia duduk bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya. Tangan kanannya meraih kaki kanan Sasuke, kemudian memasangkan sebuah Sandal_ Swallow_ warna biru yang diyakini sebagai satu-satunya benda pusaka yang mampu menguak kebenaran sang putri pencuri hati pangeran. Mengapa Naruto memakaikannya dari kaki kanan dulu? Karena ia teringat pesan guru TK-nya yang selalu_ mewanti-wanti_ dirinya 'Anak-anak, kalau pakai sepatu, dari kaki yang bagus dulu; kaki kanan. Kalau dari kaki kiri, tidak disayang Allah.'

'Kalau pas, berarti dia memang putriku!' Naruto sedikit tersentak setelah sandal swallow tersebut berhasil dipasangkan. "Kok kegedean?" tanyanya polos,_ berarti dia bukan orang 'itu' dong_. Jeritnya dalam hati penuh kekecewaan.

"Kakimu kok menyusut begini? Kelamaan dikeringin, ya?" Tanyanya lagi. Entah mengapa sekelebat bayangan tentang film Spongebob yang bajunya jadi kecil semua akibat terlalu banyak dikeringkan muncul di benak Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kakiku di_ laundry_? " Dahi Sasuke berkedut. "Memang sandal ini milik bapak_ ane_, jelas aja kegedean."

"Oooh, iya, ya." Naruto manggut-manggut. Kalimat Naruto seolah menutup upacara pemasangan Sandal_ Swallow_ yang sakral ini.

"Nah, pangeran. Berhubung sekarang_ Ente_ nemuin orang yang_ Ente_ cari, buruan deh nikahin dia. Jangan lupa sebar undangan ke rumah_ ane_ ya." Si peri fujo kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan para tokoh utama di fiksi ini hanya berdua...

... Berdua saja.

Kemudian Naruto menatap sang terkasih yang akhirnya dia temukan tanpa harus mengarungi samudra atau empang sebelah istana, ia tersenyum simpul ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto mencoba meraih jemari Sasuke kemudian menggenggamnya. Sasuke sedikit kaget merasakan kehangatan mengalir dari ujung jarinya, namun entah mengapa ia merasa senang ketika Naruto melakukan ini. Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua. Sungguh saat-saat yang indah dan menyenangkan. Kalau ini film India, pasti sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sudah nyanyi diiringi tarian beberapa_ dancers_._ 'Dil Mera Le Gayi Loot Ke… Chori Chori Chupke Chupke...'_

"Oya, aku belum tahu siapa namamu." Tanya Naruto ketika mereka sudah berjalan sampai pada persimpangan.

"Aku, Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**Cinderella**

**By**

**Pearl Jeevas**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Pakndo, hamba sudah menemukan pujaan hati hamba." Kata Naruto ketika ia sedang menghadap di singgasana ayahnya. "Aku ingin meminangnya, Pakndo." Kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto terkesan begitu yakin dan mantab. Wajar saja, karena dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia nggak sabar untuk segera kawin.

Minato memandang Naruto sejenak,"oya? Baguslah kalau begitu, pakndo tidak usah repot-repot lagi membeli pamflet. Kerja bagus, Nak! Kau mampu menghemat kas dapur kita."_ Dasar bapak-bapak pelit_, Naruto mengutuk bapaknya sendiri.

Naruto celingak-celinguk sebentar, memastikan tidak ada Bundonya disekitar situ. Setelah dirasa aman, ia berkata pada Minato, "Terimakasih, Pakndo._ Ano_- kapan Pakndo sudi untuk datang melamarnya?" dengan suara pelan.

"Sekarang saja, aku tak mau membuang waktu lagi." Minato beranjak dari singgasananya.

Naruto terlonjak, setengah kaget, setengah senang, setengah tidak percaya. Jika ditotal hasilnya adalah satu setengah. "_Hai'_! Hamba senang sekali, Pakndo…."

Minato tersenyum simpul, kemudian ia memerintahkan pengawal yang berada di pojok ruangan untuk menyiapkan kendaraan. "Pengawal, siapkan pintu kemana saja!" perintah Minato kontan membuat pengawal, dan Naruto terbengong.

"Pak… pakndo, me-mangnya ada pintu kemana saja? Mengapa kita tidak naik kereta kuda saja?" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau kita naik kereta kuda, perjalanannya pasti lama sekali. Kalau kita tetap naik kereta kuda, fiksi ini nggak selesai-selesai dong. Memang sih, harusnya pintu kemana saja itu hanya sebatas khayalan._ Wong_ ini Cuma fiksi, sudahlah, nurut saja sama pakndo."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Tak lama kemudian, pengawal yang tadi diperintahkan Minato menyiapkan kendaraan, datang dengan sebuah pintu berwarna merah muda. Minato mempersilahkan Naruto berdiri di depannya. Hal ini disambut dengan cengiran, Naruto melenggang menuju pintu merah muda tersebut. Mata biru laitnya menangkap beberapa baris tulisan di pintu itu. "Pintu Kemana Saja._ How to use it_ , teriakkan tempat tujuan sebelum membuka pintu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lagi. "Jangan lupa kencangkan sabuk pengaman dan pastikan remnya tidak blong._ Ngaco_ nih!"

Tak berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto segera meneriakkan 'Ke rumah Sasuke.' kemudian membuka pintunya. Naruto masuk kedalam pintu tersebut, disusul oleh Minato, setelah mengibaskan jubah sutra kerajaannya.

Dan mereka berdua pun menghilang di balik pintu, tanpa sadar dua pasang mata _emerald_ menatapnya sambil berdzikir. 'Kuharap keputusan mereka tidak salah.'

* * *

.

* * *

Sementara itu, kediaman Sasuke.

"Sasukee! Kau belum menyapu halaman! Mau gue tabok ya?" Teriak Suigetsu sampai menghadirkan badai lokal di kawasan rumah Sasuke dan sekitarnya.

"Lo berani nabok gue, ha?" Balas Sasuke tak kalah garang sambil melemparkan sebuah kain pel berbau karbol ke arah Suigetsu. "Lo bosan hidup, ya?" Sasuke kemudian menatap sang papa uke dengan matanya yang berubah jadi merah- saringan, eh bukan_ sharingan_ maksudnya.

Suigetsu bergidik, "ampun Mas, nggak berani Mas." Kata Suigetsu sambil memegangi tangan kirinya tang entah mengapa jadi berdenyut-denyut sakit. Mungkin trauma akan dipatahkan lagi. Sasuke memandang angkuh pada sang papa. Suigetsu merasa dirinya mulai menciut karena di intimidasi oleh Sasuke. Ia beringsut sambil garuk-garuk gundukan tanah di pojok ruangan.

"Papa… Papa…." Karin berlari dari halaman luar dengan tergesa, napasnya memburu. "Papa… Papa Fugaku pulang!"

Beberapa detik kemudian Ino datang dengan tak kalah tergesa, "Papa… Papa pulang membawa oleh-oleh sebuah almari. Almari minta kunci, kunci minta tukang, tukang minta uang, uangnya dari raja. Raja minta istri, istri minta an–-"

"Cukup Ino, jangan malah nyanyi." Hardik Suigetsu cepat. Ia langsung bangkit dari pundungnya, tersenyum sinis sambil menyingsingkan lengan baju, "ayo kita sambut kedatangan Fugaku, hahahaha." Tak lupa dengan tawa laknat yang keluar dari bibir Suigetsu.

Dua gadis yang tadinya ribut sendiri langsung terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya_ cengo_ melihat papanya bergaya seakan dia adalah salah satu pasukan_ Kamikaze_ yang siap berperang. "Siap, kapten!" kata Ino dan Karin serempak, mereka ber-hormat-ria sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Kalian bertiga, ikut aku. Dan kau Sasuke, jaga sikapmu ketika bertemu Fugaku." Suigetsu nampak menggurui Sasuke. sasuke berdecak kesal, namun pasrah saja ketika Suigetsu memerintahkan berjalan di belakangnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha.

"Fuga-kun, selamat datang di rumah." Sapaan hangat dari Suigetsu kontan membuat Sasuke dan kedua saudara tirinya kebelet muntah. Pintar sekali si gigi hiu menyembunyikan topeng kejinya di hadapan Fugaku. Padahal biasanya kalau sedang kesurupan, Suigetsu suka makan ayam mentah. Lebih sering setalah dihajar Sasuke.

"Hn," Fugaku hanya menanggapinya dengan kata-kata_ trademark_ Uchiha.

"Fuga-kun lelah? Aku akan siapkan air panas." Suigetsu memanis-maniskan suaranya. Dan entah mengapa Ino dan Karin langsung permisi meminta izin ke kamar mandi. Mungkin menuntaskan hasrat kebelet muntahnya.

"Hn," tetap dengan_ trademark_ kebanggaannya. Fugaku kemudian memandang anak(asli)nya, yang sedang duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengannya.

"Sebentar ya, Sayangku… kusiapkan air panas dulu." Suigetsu melenggang pergi, dan lagi-lagi terdengar suara 'hooeek' yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya baik Ino maupun Karin makin sakit perut mendengar sang papa uke bermanis-manis seperti tadi.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal pasangan ayah-anak Uchiha (asli, bukan imitasi) duduk berdiam diri di ruang tamu. Ditemani kesunyian dan keheningan, tak ada sedikitpun getaran penghasil suara yang terdengar. Bahkan setiap nyamuk, kecoa, serangga yang lewat akan langsung kehilangan kesadaran dan mati mendadak karena kesunyian yang begitu mencekam. Fugaku menatap lurus pada Sasuke, hingga panangan mereka bertemu.

"Sasuke." Kata Fugaku dingin, dingin sekali. Mungkin bisa dibuat mendinginkan es krim agar tidak mencair.

"Ayah." Sasuke menjawab datar, dan tak kalah dingin. Entah mengapa sekarang semua kursi dan meja ikut membeku.

"Sasuke."

"Ayah."

"Sas… uke"

"Ay… yah"

"Sasuke, maaf…." Mengapa Fugaku jadi melankolis begini? Lagipula, fiksi ini 'kan ber_genre humor-parody-drama_, bukannya_ angst_.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya diam dengan tetap memandang sang papa.

"Maaf Ayah tidak bia menemukan_ action figure_ Buri Buri Zaemon pesananmu."

Kalau saja Sasuke bukan Uchiha yang_ cool_, mungkin sekarang sekarang dia sudah terjungkal dari kursinya.

_Oke, back to story._

"Sasuke. bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Fugaku pada anaknya. "Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Tentu Saja, karena Ayah selalu bekerja tanpa ingat anak." Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, sesekali memutar bola matanya.

Fugaku memejamkan matanya, ia menghela napas sebelum berkata. "Aku kerja demi Kau, Sasuke." Oke, nampaknya pembicaraan keluarga yang sedikit berat akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi. "Dan lihatlah, sekarang aku sudah sukses, aku punya banyak cabang toko sembako. Walaupun banyak_ customers_ yang menggunakan layanan kasbon, hingga aku perlu menyewa tukang pukul untuk menagihnya." Fugaku merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Suigetsu?" Sasuke jadi punya ide untuk melaporkan semua kejahatan Suigetsu yang seenak dahinya menyuruh-nyuruh Sasuke kerja_ romusha_. Sasuke juga akan melaporkan pada Fugaku kalau Suigetsu hanya memberinya makan dengan nasi karak dalam terasi udang untuk makanannya sehari-hari.

"Dia bersikap sangat buru–-"

"SASUKEEE! AKU DATANG MELAMARMU." Kalimat Sasuke terpaksa terpotong oleh kehadiran seseorang secara tiba-tiba dari pintu aneh berwarna merah muda. Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ bermata biru laut datang bersama pria berambut_ blonde_ bermata biru laut juga, Naruto dan Minato. Dahi Sasuke berkedut, mengapa mereka datang disaat yang tidak tepat sih. Menganggu pengakuannya.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali ada ayahmu di sini. Aku akan melamarmu, Sasuke, menikahlah denganku." Ujar Naruto ceria, kemudian Ia memandang Minato untuk segera memulai acara lamaran dadakan yang sebenarnya belum terencana.

"Selamat siang, saya Raja Minato saya disini berniat untuk memi– APA?" Senyum Minato memudar ketika melihat calon besannya. "Kamu! Tukang jual pamflet matrialistis!" Tiba-tiba kobaran api muncul mengelilingi Minato. Kobaran api itu nampaknya sudah siap ditembakkan. Tentu saja ditembakkan pada Fugaku, orang nomor satu dari daftar orang yang tidak ingin Minato temui sepanjang hidupnya. Apalagi jadi besan. Lebih baik menceburkan diri ke empang daripada besanan sama pria_ matre_ itu.

_"Customer_ kere…." Sahut Fugaku datar, sepertinya ia sengaja menyiram bensin untuk lebih membuat bara api disekitar tubuh Minato makin berkorbar.

"Seenaknya kau menghina Raja! Dasar rakyat jelata!" Minato yang merasa terhina itu kemudian menyemburkan api dari mulutnya ala naga di film How To Train Your Dragon.

Dengan sigap Fugaku berkelit dan berhasil menghindari serangan brutal dari Minato.

Naruto yang merasa alur fiksi ini makin o_ut of story_, mencoba meredam suasana dengan berkata. "Pakndo… jadi melamar?"

"Apa? Kamu mau meminang anak saudagar_ matre_ itu? Tidak usah! Lagipula kekayaan kita takkan habis dimakan tujuh turunan." Leak di dalam tubuh Minato sudah mengamuk sepertinya._kekayaan apanya, buat beli pamflet aja nggak sanggup_, gumam Naruto.

"Pokoknya pakndo nggak setuju, pankndo mau pulang sekarang. Dan jangan harap pangeran bisa menikah dengan anak orang nista ini." Minato melenggang pergi dengan langkah besar-besar. Ia menutup pintu kemana saja dengan kekuatan penuh, jika saja yang ditutup tadi bukanlah pintu sihir, mungkin sekarang sudah hancur lebur menyisakan engselnya saja.

Naruto mengetahui dirinya telah gagal kawin untuk kedua kalinya hanya bisa mematung._ Gue gagal kawin lagi… gue gagal kawin lagi…_ Naruto pundung di pojokan.

Sasuke menghela napas, kejadian tadi terasa terlalu cepat, penuh ketiba-tibaan. Ia mendekati Naruto yang sedang mengorek tanah, menepuk pundaknya pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sedikit merasa sayang jika gagal kawin dengan Naruto.

Hanya merasa sayang, eh? Oke, Sasuke berbohong. Dirinya sangat amat menyesal. Ia memang baru bertemu Naruto dua kali, namun cukuplah untuk menebar benih-benih cinta.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke depan telinga Naruto, dan berbisik. "Kalau tidak direstui, kita kawin lari saja."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Saya masih nggak tau ini NS-SN! Masih gelap.

Chapter ini pendek? Iya! maafkan saya.

yap! nyelesein fict disaat saya setengah WB. bagaimana chapter ini? um, mungkin nggak terlalu banyak humornya, entahlah. chapter 4 akan di update bulan ini kok. Saya bener-bener menyudahi fict saya, saya mau hiatus dulu soalnya UAN semakin dekat. Kalaupun sudah aktif lagi, saya

mungkin

nggak mampir dulu ke FNI *nyengir*/ditabok.

Saya tau fic-fic buatan saya juga nggak bagus-bagus banget, buanyak typo, newbie banget deh. Baru-baru ini saya juga sadar, sepertinya saya nggak punya bakat nulis. Hiksu~

Lagian, setelah ini saya nggak bisa lagi nulis fict dengan bebas. Laptop n speedy saya dirampas, dikeluarin seminggu sekali. Huwee~ #deritaorang yang mau uan. Dan sepertinya saya juga bakal menggunakan waktu luang untuk menonton anime daripada ngetik fict.

Ada yang suka gundam seed? Kalau suka, sekali-kali mampirlah kesana untuk memberi saya bantuan review. Wakakak *promosi*. Saya sepertinya juga mau mendekam disana saja. Memang, fict disana cuma sedikit dan nggak sebagus-bagus di FNI, seenggaknya disana nggak ada yang ngejelek"in pairing yang dibenci.

Waduh, kok jadi curhat begini? Yosh, sekian… berilah saya sepiring review! Satu review dari anda = 1000 semangat untuk menulis xD

PS: yang nggak login… balesnya di chap depan… gomenasai!

Terimakasih sudah mau baca~


	4. Who Own My Heart

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Humor, Parody, Drama.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Warning : **mengandung unsur shonen ai, kadar ke-gajean yang tinggi desertai ketidaknyambungan, ada pula zat-zat senyawa Bolywood, OOC parah.

* * *

Kawin lari?

Kalau saja, hubungan dengan kekasihmu tidak mendapat restu orang tua. Di saat yang bersamaan kekasihmu mengajakmu kawin lari, apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa yang akan kau pilih? Kekasihmu, atau orang tua? Jika kau memilih kekasihmu, otomatis dirimu akan menjadi anak durhaka. Dan jika kau memilih orang tua, otomatis pula kau akan jadi kekasih durhaka.

Oke, kali ini Naruto benar-benar terjepit dalam dua pilihan.

Naruto mencintai Sasuke, sangat mencintainya sebagai orang terkasih. Tapi, Naruto juga mencintai Minato, ―berhubung dalam fiksi ini _pairing_nya bukan MinaNaru― sangat mencintainya sebagai ayah, panutan, imam dalam keluarga. Naruto tak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini tanpa Minato. Namun, sekarang ia juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke.

Remaja tanggung berambut pirang itu kini duduk termenung di taman istana, mengorek tanah dengan jari telunjuknya, berharap tiba-tiba muncul sulur tanaman tanpa harus menanam benih terlebih dahulu ―sungguh, dia mengharapkan keajaiban datang saat ini juga. Namun, dia tahu, dia tahu pasti… sulur tanaman takkan tumbuh tanpa membibitan terlebih dahulu, itu sudah hukum alam. Dan Naruto juga tahu… ayahnya takkan berubah pikiran, ayahnya takkan membiarkan dia dan Sasuke bersatu begitu saja. Itu sudah hukum Minato.

Sang Pangeran bangkit dari posisi pundungnya dengan perasaan tak menentu, antara kecewa, sedih, dan takut. Helaian rambut pirang yang biasanya tegak lurus menantang langit, kini terkulai lemah, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Wajahnya yang sehari-hari selalu terlihat gembira dan bersemangat, kini bagaikan baju kusut yang belum disetrika. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju gerbang istana sambil memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut… dalam hatinya, Naruto berkata; "Kami-sama, haruskah penulis mengganti genre fanfiksi ini menjadi _angst_ dan _hurt/comfort_?"

… hanya kehampaan yang menjawabnya.

* * *

Cinderella

By Pearl Jeevas

* * *

"Ayah, aku ingin bicara, empat mata." Suara Sasuke menggema di seluruh ruangan kerja Fugaku, membuat Si Papa Uke mengerucutkan bibirnya karena perkataan Sasuke secara tidak langsung; memaksanya keluar dan meninggalkan acara mesra-mesraan-dengan-suami-yang-baru-saja-pulang-dari-bekerja.

"Hn." Jawab Fugaku singkat, kemudian ia melirik Suigetsu di sampingnya dengan posisi merajuk; bibir maju beberapa senti, kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, kaki kanan di tekuk, kaki kiri selonjoran, kaki yang lain menggantung bebas ―eh.

"Empat mata, Ayah… hanya empat mata." Ujar Sasuke tegas, ekor matanya melirik Suigetsu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Hn," suara Fugaku terdengar lagi, tapi kini disertai bahasa isyarat; memerintahkan ukenya untuk keluar.

Sambil menghentakkan langkah, Suigetsu beranjak dari duduknya lalu menuju pintu, Suigetsu masih sempat melirik anak tirinya dengan tatapan mengancam sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu, menyisakan pasangan anak-bapak Uchiha ―asli― dan debam pintu yang sangat keras.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, dia mempertemukan pandangan mata dengan ayahnya. Onyx bertemu Onyx.

"Kau masih mempermasalahkan Buri Buri Zaemon, hn? Maaf aku tak bisa menemukannya di manapun." Ujar Fugaku tenang, tanpa tahu anaknya menggeram kesal di seberang sana.

"Bukan Ayah…."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menyiapkan hati, mental, memikirkan matang-matang; sanggupkah dia menanggung semua risiko? "Ayah, aku ingin…." Pemuda onyx itu meneguk ludah sebanyak-banyaknya, karena tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"… Maaf aku tidak sengaja menghilangkan Sandal Swallow milikmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan, raut penyesalan tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Dalam sepersekian detik mata onyxnya meredup. Reflek si anak memegangi ujung baju ―yang kini tak lagi compang-camping― dengan jari telunjuknya, takut bila sang ayah akan memarahinya karena menghilangkan benda pusaka milik keluarga Uchiha. Padahal… waktu itu Naruto sudah mengembalikannya, tapi karena keasyikan pacaran, Sasuke meninggalkannya-entah-di mana.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah ala Anissa Bahar, Sasuke memberanikan dirinya mendongak dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Ayahnya masih memasang ekspresi _stoic_, seperti biasa, datar, tak ada perubahan, tidak ada kemarahan yang tadi ditakutinya, biasa… tak ada perubahan… biasa… ya…

"APA?"

… Namun sayang, beberapa detik kemudian Fugaku berteriak kesetanan setelah otaknya ―yang termasuk ―ehem, sedikit lamban dalam memroses impuls― berhasil menyelesaikan _mode loadingnya_.

"A-ayah…."

"Sa―ssah―su―"

"A-ayah baik-baik saja?"

"Sasuke! Kau baru saja menghilangkan mas kawinku bersama Mikoto!"

"A-a-apa?…."

Mata Uchiha muda membulat maksimum, alasannya adalah; pertama; ayahnya mendadak sesak napas, dan yang kedua; mas kawin ayah dan ibunya ternyata sepasang Sandal _Swallow_. Sungguh, dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dulu ayahnya sangat miskin hingga tak mampu membeli mas kawin selain; Sandal? Oh… Terlalu banyak kejutan yang telah dialaminya dalam satu hari ini.

Setelah ini, apa lagi ya?

* * *

.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, setelah Fugaku menyelesaikan acara sesak napasnya, dan Sasuke tidak terlalu _shock_ lagi.

Pasangan Ayah-anak Uchiha duduk berhadapan di ruang kerja Fugaku; hampir tiga puluh menit mereka terdiam, mematung, tanpa suara. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara kutu yang melompat di atas kepala Sasuke, tepatnya di sela-sela helaian rambut birunya ―tentunya jika didengarkan dengan suara kurang dari 20Hz.

"… Sudahlah Sasuke, aku sudah ikhlas bila kau menghilangkannya."

"…"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat, masih tak enak hati pada ayahnya. Walau hanya sepasang Sandal Swallow buduk, benda itu tetaplah mas kawin orang tuanya, rasanya takkan sama lagi bila Sasuke membelikan yang baru dari pasar tradisional, sekalipun itu sandal yang bermerk, berwarna, dan ukuran yang serupa. Betapa durhakanya dia, anak macam apa dia, teganya

melempar sandal pusaka ―bukti materi cinta orangtuanya― kepada Naruto.

_Ah ya ―Naruto!_

Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan telapak tangan, meruntuki kelalaiannya. Hey… bukankah alasan utama dia bicara dengan Fugaku adalah; Naruto? Bukannya Sandal Swallow beserta seluruh _entek-entek_ ataupun sejarahnya.

"Ayah… Sebenarnya ada alasan lain… Aku…." Sasuke menatap jengah ke arah ayahnya, dahinya berkedut ketika melihat ayahnya melamun dengan wajah _innocent_, mulut mengaga lebar, pandangan mata lurus ke arah langit-langit, jari telunjuknya di gerak-gerakkan membentuk lambang C.I.N.T.A. sepertinya Fugaku sedang nostalgia dengan mendiang istrinya. Sama sekali tidak Uchihayis. Apa mungkin salah satu efek dari hilangnya sandal pusaka? Entahlah.

"… Ehhem, Ayah?" Sasuke berdehem keras secara tak langsung mengembalikan nyawa Fugaku yang terbang melayang entah kemana ke dalam raganya.

"Ya?"

"Aku…." Kulit pucat miliknya mulai menampakkan garis-garis memerah muda ―entah karena malu, kepanasan, atau menahan BAB― keringat sebesar biji durian mengucur deras melalui pelipisnya, kegugupan datang dan menyergapnya. Lalu Sasuke mengambil udara dalam kadar yang banyak, dan lekas membuangnya lewat mulut. "Aku…"

…namun kalimat yang sedari tadi ditahannya, tak juga terlontar.

"Bicara yang jelas, Sasuke… Mama ―err, maksudnya― Papamu; Suigetsu sudah menunggu Ayah." Fugaku melirik pintu kerjanya yang setengah terbuka, nampak siulet seseorang yang mengintip di baliknya, siulet itu menampakkan kilauan gigi-gigi hiu. Siapa gerangan yang mengintip? Jawabannya hanya satu; Suigetsu Si Papa Uke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, dalam hati mencibir papa uke tirinya, dosa apa keluarga Uchiha? Hingga mendapat cobaan sebegini beratnya; dipertemukan dengan seorang papa uke lankat. Sepanjang sejarah ―mulai dari keturunan kakek-buyut-canggah- sampai gantung siwur*― keluarga Uchiha selalu terkenal dengan kebaikannya; termasuk membagi makanan pada korban bencana alam. Seingat Sasuke, selama hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun dia mendzalimi orang lain, menghardik anak yatim, ataupun berbuat riya'.

Ah, lupakan. Kembali ke topik utama.

"Ayah, aku ingin menikah dengan Naruto."

… Akhrinya sebaris kalimat itu terucap juga, tak sia-sia tetes-tetes keringat yang dikeluarkannya, tak sia-sia dia merasakan kecemasan, tak sia-sia perjuangannya selama ini. _Alhamdulillah!_

"―Apa? Ramen?"

Dahi Sasuke sedikit berkedut, "―Dalam hal ini; Naruto; nama orang, bukannya 'ramen', Ayah." Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengelus dada, meminimalisir kejengkelan kepada sang ayah.

"… Oh…." Fugaku mengangguk paham, dilirik lagi pintu kerjanya; masih nampak siulet Suigetsu yang kini mulai diselubungi aura hitam atau dalam bahasa ninjanya; cakra pembunuh.

"Ne, Sasuke… Apakah Naruto ―nama orang― yang kau maksud itu; pemuda berpakaian bangsawan yang tadi datang kemari?" Tanya Fugaku yang sepertinya mulai paham dengan topik permasalahan.

"Ya…"

"―Apa kau serius akan menikahinya?"

"Tentu saja."

"… Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak tahu~…"

"Ah ―lalu bagaimana bisa kau merencanakan untuk menikah dengannya?"

Sasuke kembali hanyut dalam lamunanya, mencari sebuah jawaban dalam pertanyaan; mengapa dia meminta izin untuk menikah dengan Naruto? Akhirnya, setelah mengingat, menimbang baik dan buruknya, dia memandang lekat wajah ayahnya.

Fugaku sedikit tersentak ketika sepasang _onyx_ menatapnya lurus, sinar kesungguhan tampak jelas diantara kelam irisnya. Lalu _onyx_ itu tertutup kelopak berwarna pucat berbulu lentik, bersamaan dengan keluarnya suara Sasuke.

"… Aku tak tahu Ayah, tapi aku merasa dulu… di kehidupanku yang lalu, aku sempat meninggalkannya. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat ingin bersamanya sekarang."

… Kelopak pucat itu terbuka, memperlihatkan iris onyx bercahaya di sana, sejenak, lalu pandangannya melembut, dibarengi dengan tertariknya otot-otot bibir; membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

Fugaku heran, tak biasanya Sasuke menampakan ekspresinya seperti sekarang. Bahkan pria dewasa itu sempat berdecak kagum pada replika dirinya yang duduk di seberang sana. Sangat tampan. Fugku baru sadar kalau Sasuke ternyata sangat tampan, setampan dirinya.

"―Sasuke…." Fugaku menahan air liur supaya tidak menetes keluar, sekuat tenaga menahan gengsinya agar tak berlari dan menciumi pipi anaknya, biarlah kekaguman dan kenarsisa ―karena menganggap dirinya sendiri tampan― disimpan di dalam hati, biar hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu.

"Ayah… Kalau memang di kehidupanku yang dulu aku meninggalkannya, maka dari itu, sekarang, aku…" jeda sejenak, "aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Ya Sasuke… di kehidupanmu saat menjadi ninja, kau telah meninggalkan Naruto. Dan sekarang kau harus membayarnya!

Kini air lliur benar-benar menetes dari mulut Fugaku. Rupanya sang ayah tak mampu lagi menahan pesona anaknya. Oh Kami… Fugaku benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan anak setampan ini hanya untuk mengejar kesuksesan di negri orang. Ketika aliran liur Fugaku sudah mulai membanjiri seluruh ruangan, siulet di balik pintu mulai meraung-raung tak jelas seperti serigala tersedak udang goreng, disertai dentingan benda logam; disinyalir siulet itu sedang mengasah keris yang siap digunakan kapan saja.

Setelah mengusap liurnya yang meluber kemana-mana, Fugaku duduk dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan senyuman tipis, dia berkata. "Baiklah, kuberi izin."

Dentingan benda logam tak terdengar lagi. Kini siulet yang sedari tadi disebut-sebut menampakkan sosoknya; Suigetsu. Suigetsu segera membuka pintu ruang kerja dengan kekuatan penuh, kemudian berlari ke tempa Fugaku duduk dengan gerakan _slow motion_ diiringi efek bunga-bunga dan deburan ombak.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menepuk dahinya, dia pun keluar ruangan kerja milik ayahnya tanpa pamit.

_Hell…_

Tapi setidaknya, dia telah mengantongi izin kawin dari ayahnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, di istana.

* * *

"_Humko humise chura lo, Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo."_

Suara lagu India terdengar merdu di kamar Pangeran Naruto dengan volume maksimum.

Sedangkan si pemilik kamar sedang menduduk dengan kaki terlipat merapat ke dada di sudut ruangan, bibirnya pucat, matanya sedikit merah dan ada segaris kantung hitam dibawahnya, rambutnya terkulai lemas menutupi sebagian wajah dengan tiga garis halus di pipinya.

"_Humko humise chura lo, Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo."_

Kedua tangannya melingkar di kakinya, kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas lutut. Pangeran bertingkah seolah tidak makan selama tiga hari ―atau mungkin itu benar?

"_Hum akele_, haaaah~…"

Tiga hari dia susah tidur, tak nafsu makan, tak nafsu beraktivitas apapun kecuali memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk.

"_Kho na jaayen, _haaaaa~~"

Dan tiga hari ini, ayahnya; Raja Minato sibuk memilihkan calon pengantin pengganti Sasuke. Namun semua calon rekomendasi ayahnya tak digubris, mereka selalu pulang dengan kecewa dan tangis yang meluber.

Minato sangat berharap anaknya bisa melupakan sang pujaan hati; Sasuke. Naruto mendengar dari bisik-bisik para pelayan istana, bahwa hari ini Minato memulai sayembara untuk menentukan calon pendamping anaknya. Namun Naruto hanya menginginkan Sasuke. Bukan yang lain.

"_Door tumse_, haaa~ _Ho na jaayen_, Haaa-aaa~."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, amarahnya mulai memuncak, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah batu yang-entah-dia-dapat-dari-mana melayang kea rah radio di sampingnya…

"_Paas aao gale se laga_―――" BRAAKK.

… Yang telah mengganggu acara bermelankolisnya. Naruto bersumpah akan me_rasengan _siapapun yang telah memutar lagu India di saat-saat harusnya dia berlaku sedih.

Setelah Naruto memastikan bahwa radio itu benar-benar almarhum, dia melanjutkan acara bersedih-sedihnya. Dan, eh… Sampai dimana tadi?

― Raja Minato hari ini akan mengadakan sayembara, pendaftarannya baru dibuka dua hari yang lalu namun peminatnya sudah sangat banyak hingga melebihi kuota. Sehingga hanya seratus peminat pertama yang kebagian formulir pendaftaran. Sisanya harus menangis dan menyimpan keinginannya dalam-dalam untuk menjadi pendamping Pangeran Naruto.

… Kemarin seratus pendaftar pertama melakukan babak penyisihan, hingga tersisa empat kandidat. Babak penyisihan model apa yang dilakukan Minato hingga mampu menyaring begitu banyaknya peserta hingga tersisa empat ekor saja, Naruto tak tahu. Dia tak tahu, tak ingin tahu, dan sama sekali tak peduli. Yang dia mau hanya pemilik sandal pusaka; Sasuke.

Pemuda itu merasa dirinya mempunyai ikatan batin dengan Sasuke di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Suara pintu decitan pintu menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar Naruto, sukses membuat si pemilik kamar terbangun dari lamunannya. Di sana… Di ambang pintu sudah berdiri Raja Desa Konoha; Namikaze Minato dengan jubah kebesarannya. Pria berambut _blonde_ itu tersenyum simpul pada anaknya, namun dalam hati mencelos melihat keadaan anaknya yang kusut seperti sekarang.

Minato melangkahkan kakinya, perlahan, mendekati anak semata wayangnya. "Pangeran… kau harus menemui empat finalis sayembara."

Naruto mendongak untuk mempertemukan pandangannya dengan sang ayah, "aku tidak ingin, Pakndo… Maaf." Lalu kepalanya dibenamkan di atas lututnya, pelukan terhadap kakinya makin di eratkan.

"―Naruto, jangan kekanakan!"

"Pakndo jangan memaksa!"

(Jreng, suara mencekam mulai menyelimuti mereka)

"Kau harus menemui dan memilih salah satu dari mereka!"

"… Aku hanya mau Sasuke, Pakndo!"

"Tapi Sasukemu itu adalah anak dari _shop keeper_ matre itu, Pangeran."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, menyempatkan diri untuk terengah dan mengambil napas setelah teriak-teriakan ronde satu berhasil mereka lewati.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang, rupanya dia ingin memulai ronde dua terlebih dahulu. "Aku menikahi Sasuke, Pakndo! Bukan Ayahnya…."

"Tak pernahkah kau mendengar peribahasa; _like father like son_?"

"Pakndo, Sasuke tidak matre, dia hanya sedikit narsis!" Jerit Naruto sebisanya, menambah ketegangan dalam pertengkaran ayah-anak Namikaze.

Mereka terdiam lagi, sama-sama terengah karena volume yang digunakan mencapai batas maksimum. Tapi Minato tak menginginkan ada perang lagi antara dirinya dan Naruto, oleh karena itu, sebelum Naruto berteriak lagi dia berkata;

"Kau harus menemui finalis, titik. Atau jangan panggil aku Pakndo lagi!"

Bersamaan dengan kibasan jubah kebangsaan Minato, pria itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang kebakaran jenggot. Tsk… Naruto tak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain menuruti apa kata pakndonya. Setidaknya, sampai detik ini, dia tak mau menjadi Narukundang.

* * *

.

* * *

Naruto mencoba tetap membuka matanya, berusaha tidak menutupnya dan jatuh tertidur di hadapan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang; salah satu dari empat finalis sayembara calon pendamping hidupnya. Gadis yang mengaku namanya Neji Hyuuga itu mempunyai warna mata yang aneh, perak… ah, bukan, spertinya abu-abu.

Naruto mengucek matanya lagi supaya tak terpejam, Neji adalah gadis ketiga yang dia temui hari ini ―dan sialnya masih ada satu orang lagi, dan Naruto benar-benar malas menemuinya― Neji sedang bercerita panjang lebar tentang dirinya, keluarganya, anjing peliharaanya, adik kesayangannya yang bernama Hinata ―dan dia juga bercerita bahwa adik kesayangannya itu suka makan _wasabi_― Neji juga bercerita bahwa dia mempunyai kebun seluas satu hektar, sapi, kambing, naga, dan bla bla bla bla… Naruto mulai menulikan pendengarannya, sedangkan Neji tetap berceloteh.

"…Aku juga akan mewarisi toko sembako milik paman Hisashi… Dia sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri, Pangeran." Sepuluh menit berlalu, Neji belum juga menyudahi celotehannya.

"Aa…." Tanggap Naruto singkat, sepertinya Neji menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

"Ya, sebagai anak lelaki di keluarga, akulah yang mendapatkan warisan paling banyak."

"…."

"…."

"Apa? Kau lelaki?"

Neji mengendikkan bahu, "ya… Aku lelaki."

Naruto merasakan sebuah tamparan tak langsung mendarat di pipinya, _Heck_! Apakah dia sudah mulai tak bisa membedakan mana lelaki mana wanita karena otaknya yang sedang kacau ini? Dia baru saja akan meminta maaf pada Neji ―yang ternyata lelaki― namun sebuah lonceng menginterupsinya. Lonceng itu berbunyi setiap satu jam sekali, pertanda waktu berkencan dengan finalis ini sudah selesai ―dan tentu saja harus bergantian dengan finalis lainnya.

Naruto menghela napas. Oh ayolah, neraka hanya tinggal satu jam lagi; bersama satu setan lain lagi.

Neji membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam perpisahan pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya keluar menuju pintu, dan menutupnya. Tapi ternyata kepalanya muncul lagi, dan dia berkata, "pilih aku ya, Pangeran." Sambil mengedipkan matanya, genit.

Naruto langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja sambil memegangi tengkuknya yang merinding. Oh Kami… Kalaupun dia harus menikah dengan lelaki, hanya Sasuke yang bisa! Bukannya dengan…

Tak lama kemudian, kira-kira berselang sepuluh menit setelah Neji ―ingat? Dia laki-laki― pergi dari ruangan kencan, pintu berderit lagi, menandakan ada setan ―finalis lain― memasuki ruangan ini. Naruto masih saja merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, tak memperdulikan finalis yang baru saja datang. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa namanya dipanggil…

"Naruto."

… Oleh suara yang benar-benar dikenalnya. Suara yang selalu dia rindukan…

"Ini aku, _Dobe_."

Dengan gerakan diperlambat, Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, di sana… berdirilah seorang yang tak asing di memori otaknya… Dia…

"Kau Sasuke 'kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"―Mengapa kau memakai gaun?"

"Aku sedang menyamar, Dobe…"

"Aa…."

Sasuke dengan kostum gaunpun berjalan pelan menuju kursi di hadapan Naruto. Tapi, sebelum Sasuke duduk, Naruto lebih dulu menarik kursi; memberi akses yang nyaman untuk tempat duduk Sasuke. Naruto sempatkan mencium punggung tangan pujaannya ―dan tentu saja dihadiahi sebuah tabokan manis― dengan mesra.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" Sahut Sasuke saat mereka sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Naruto memutar pandangannya lalu mengganti pose diamnya dengan pose berpikir, "boleh juga."

"Aku datang kemari karena aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Kalau saja ada alat pendeteksi kegombalan, pasti sekarang sensornya sudah berbunyi dan layarnya menampilkan tulisan; "GOMBAL WARNING!"

Naruto tersenyum. Tapi Sasuke tidak… dia menyimpan seluruh tawanya dalam hati.

"_So_… seperti yang lain saja, ceritakan semua tentang dirimu padaku." Pinta Naruto halus, tangannya bergerak lambat dan takut-takut untuk menjangkau tangan Sasuke yang terkulai di atas meja, lalu dengan sekali sergapan, tangan berkulit pucat itu digenggamnya.

Sasuke tersentak, namun akhirnya terbiasa juga dengan kehangatan yang mengalir. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya; melukiskan sebuah senyuman tak tampak…

"_Well_, aku Uchiha Sasuke, umur tujuh belas tahun. Dan aku membenci Namikaze Naruto, oleh karena itu aku ingin menikahinya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Yeah."

"Keluargamu."

"Tak penting, aku sudah dapat izin dari ayah."

… Dalam hati Sasuke mengutuki Naruto, karena pemuda itu telah membuatnya _out of character _dan sering memperlihatkan emosinya.

* * *

.

* * *

Kini Sasuke, Neji, dan kedua finalis lain tengah duduk di hadapan singgasana raja. Mereka akan di uji untuk terakhir kalinya; apakah mereka pantas mendampingi pangeran? Kita simak tayangan yang satu ini. Semua akan dikupas secara tajam, setajam, SILET!

"Aku, selaku raja di sini, akan memberi ujian terakhir sekaligus sebagai penentu lolosnya kalian dalam sayembara ini." Kata Minato lantang, disaksikan oleh seluruh finalis, Kushina di sampingnya, dan sang pangeran juga ikut menonton tentunya.

(Jreng, suara mencekam mulai menyelimuti mereka)

"Dan… Ujian akhirnya adalah…."

Keempat finalis meneguk ludahnya banyak-banyak. Aura dingin mulai berhembus di sekitar mereka. Mereka sama-sama ingin menjadi pendamping pangeran, namun mereka juga tahu hanya ada satu orang yang terpilih. Keempatnya tak mau mengalah. Mereka harus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan!

"Kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan!"

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Sial ―kalau harus menjawab pertanyaan seputar pengetahuan umum, dia tak bisa sama-sekali. Dia tak seperti finalis lain yang sepertinya dari kalangan anak sekolah. Oh… Haruskah cinta dan keinginannya untuk menikah dengan Naruto kandas begitu saja jika dia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan siapakah penemu behel?

Sasuke memantabkan hatinya. Dia harus bisa! Atau jika memang dia gagal, hanya tinggal satu jalan keluarnya, dia akan mengambil rencana awal; kawin lagi dengan resiko menjadi anak durhaka.

"Benda… Benda apa yang bulat, berwarna hitam, di tengah-tengahnya ungu, dan rasanya dingin? Waktu kalian berpikir hanya lima jam dari sekarang!"

_Hah? What The Heck?_

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang memberinya semangat; "Ayo Sasuke! Kau pasti bisa!"

Bulat, berwarna hitam, di tengah-tengahnya ungu, dan rasanya dingin?

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Hehe *nyengir* setelah hiatus kurang lebih empat bulan, akhirnya saya update fic ini. Dan, sesuai janji, chapter depan adalah yang terakhir, bwaha… seneng deh, akhirnya tamat juga.

Hayo, coba tebak apa benda bulat, berwarna hitam, di tengah-tengahnya ungu, dan rasanya dingin? Yang bisa jawab(dan tentunya yang benar dan yang paling duluan) bakalan saya kabulin kalo mau request fict! Yosh, sayembara dibuka…

Ah ya, mau bales review dulu~

Uchiha Nata-chan: Untuk sementara si kucingkambinganjingdsb itu nggak aku ikutin peran dulu. Fokus sama SasuNarunya, huehehe. Oke Nee, aku sudah memantabkan kalo ini SN/NS dua-duanya seme juga bolee~ Anw, Nee… bagaimana chap ini? Typonya menipis 'kah? TAT Soal mau pindah fandom, pokoknya aku harus selesaikan ini dulu. Thanks for review.

Chary Ai TemeDobe: Waa.. pada akhirnya saya tetapkan SN/NS alias dua-duanya seme, hehe. Anw hanks for review.

Kirara Yuukansa: Eh? Fave? Boleh kok :3 Fave fic yang lain juga boleh ―ditabok― Anw hanks for review.

Namikaze Sakura: Hehe, saya emang suka banget menistakan karakter, apalagi Sasuke. habis dia kayak ayam(?) Terimakasih doanya, UN saya berhasil loh! Anw hanks for review.

Rhie chan Aoi sora: Oke! Mungkin setelah ini akan saya bikin scene SasuNaru kawin sambil loncat-loncat #nahlogaje. Terimakasih UNnya, berhasil loh! *tebarkonfeti* Anw hanks for review.

Uchiha Naruto-chan: Nyuu~ saya sudah yakin kalau ini SN/NS, a.k.a dua-duanya seme~ *ditabok* Ne, ini sudah update, maaf kelamaan. Anw hanks for review.

NowaHiro KamiSama: Waa… penggemar GSD/GS. Lain kali main kesana yuk, biar fandom ehemsepiehem bertambah penduduknya XD. Terimakasih doanya, UNnya lancar kok. Dan Yeah, Fugaku saya bikin seperti orang gila duit, maaf. Anw hanks for review.

Izha shapphire: Eh? Benarkan? Padahal aku belum pernah baca/tau jalan cerita Romeo n Juliet lho~ Anw hanks for review.

Risu mles login: Wah, suka baca fic di sekolah ya? Sama dong *siulsiul* terimakasih sudah dibilang lucu, padahal chap kemarin saya buat pas lagi setengah-WB-dan-badmood. Anw hanks for review.

Namikaze Tanigawa Rizumi: Eh, kalau guling-guling ntar jadi guling loh! *apaansih* haha, salahnya si Sakura tuh, kan masih magang, jadi gapunya duit buat beli sepatu. Anw hanks for review.

sakurissa-chan: Terimakasih sudah dibilang bagus. Anw hanks for review.

Fujikaze Akira: Hwee… benarkah? Padahal kukira bakal jayus abis dan garing kriuk. Dan eh, UNnya sudah selesai *jejeritan* fic ini SN/NS, dua-duanya seme. Anw hanks for review.

Ms Shalala Bum Bum: Tadi mau saya tulis action figure gundam, tapi kok kayaknya kebagusan untuk ukuran Sasuka *chidoried* enggak kok… kalau si Sasuke bisa jawab pertanyaan Minato, mereka gak jadi kawin lagi :# Anw hanks for review.

Rin Akari Dai ichi: Eeeh *sembunyidibawahkolong* goloknya simpen dulu gih~ hehe, ini sudah di update. bagaimana? Typonya masih banyak ya? TAT Anw hanks for review.

Llewellyn del Roya: Naruti= Naruto versi cewek gitu maksudnya, Kak? Wakaka, boleh juga tuh. Eh, kalo Kak kei Hijrah, mau Hijrah kemana? KHR? Ikuut~ Anw hanks for review.

.

Ingat? Yang bisa jawab dengan tepat, akan dapat hadiah dari saya! =3=

Semua kritik dan saran sangat di harapkan.

Terimakasih sudah mau baca~


End file.
